The Best
by hifield
Summary: Dr. Keller was having the worst year ever of her life … surely there was light at the end of this dark tunnel. She knew in her head that she'd make it through these emotional times but could she get her heart on board? A Pegasus Love Story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a few years since I last posted a new story so please be patient. I'm going through my files and finishing up half written stories so hopefully there won't be so many years between new postings. As for this story … it is complete and I hope to post a new chapter daily. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters… just trying to keep the series alive. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you bailey1ak for all your help and encouragement … you're always my inspiration!

 _I appreciate your reviews and look forward to your feedback._

* * *

The Best

Jennifer Keller arrived back at Cheyenne Mountain two days early after a grueling week in Chippewa Falls seeing to her father's affairs. Her dad had died unexpectedly of a heart attack while fishing with some old Army buddies and she never even got the chance to say goodbye. So much had happened over the past year, much of it negative, and losing her only confidant added to her already solitary existence. It was hard for her to imagine a life without her dad's advice and comfort especially after the disappointments and hurts that'd invaded her life lately. Once she'd checked in with General Landry and secured her place on the Daedalus she retired to her assigned quarters to take a nap hoping sleep would change her depressing mood.

Colonel Sheppard finished his briefing with General Landry turning in his report and shaking hands before heading to the mess hall to find Ronon. He and the Satedan warrior had spent the past two weeks training the men at Cheyenne Mountain in advanced fighting techniques honing hand-to-hand skills and teaching them how to use bantos rods. With more practice they should become a well-oiled machine able to hold their own in the fiercest of battles. It'd been a good experience and he looked forward to having Teal'c and Mitchell reciprocate next month teaching the Atlantis military contingent the fine art of Sodan fighting.

Finding his teammate surrounded by admiring groupies, Sheppard cleared his throat hoping it would clear a path to the table.

"Hey Chewie, you giving out autographs?" he teased, taking a seat at the table.

"Colonel Sheppard, it was an honor to attend your training sessions," the young airman announced while standing at attention.

"At ease son, but I'd appreciate it if you all give us some time to catch a bite to eat," he requested. The eager men nodded the affirmative while slapping Ronon on the shoulder and expressing their appreciation as they walked away.

"How long do we have before the Daedalus gets here?" Ronon asked, hoping it would be soon.

"Unfortunately they're running a couple of days late … had to drop out of hyperspace to fix something on the coolant system." John explained knowing how Ronon felt. He was anxious to get home too and hated the delay. "Rodney should be here later tonight."

"Where's he been?"

"Visiting with his sister and family… probably driving them all crazy," John chuckled.

"He'd better be in a good mood," Ronon grumbled.

The men watched as Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman entered the mess hall walking purposefully toward their table, "Colonel Sheppard, the General would like to see you in his office," Walter instructed. "It shouldn't take long Sir."

"Lead the way, Sergeant," Sheppard said, following the man out of the mess hall.

* * *

"Colonel," Landry greeted as Sheppard entered his office motioning for him to take a seat.

"General."

"At ease, Sheppard. I just got off the phone with General O'Neill and he was most pleased with the success of our joint training session."

"Thank you Sir … please pass along our thanks." Sheppard asked.

"To show his appreciation General O'Neill has offered his cabin for your use while you wait on the Daedalus. He felt it would be more comfortable than hanging out here at the Mountain plus you'll have the added enjoyment of spending the day fishing on his pond."

"Yes Sir, as much as we appreciate the honor, I'm afraid none of us actually fish and I'm sure we'll be fine hanging out here on base," Sheppard answered, hoping to take the sting out his thank-you-but-no-thank-you reply.

"I'm sorry Colonel, this was not an invitation. You can consider this an order unless you feel inclined to personally phone General O'Neill and decline his offer," Landry frowned.

"On second thought General, spending our down time in the mountains sounds very relaxing."

"I'll be sure to convey your enthusiasm to Jack next time we talk," the leader smirked. "The Apollo is about to leave orbit so we'll transport your team to Minnesota as soon as McKay arrives."

"Sounds good Sir, we'll be ready."

"Oh … and Colonel, Dr. Keller arrived here earlier today so you might want to take her with you if she's up to it," the General suggested.

"Thank you Sir … I'll be sure to check with her right away," Sheppard assured him.

Grumbling to himself as he navigated the hallways leading to the guest quarters, Sheppard decided kicking back at a secluded cabin for a few days wasn't exactly a bad idea. By the time he reached Jennifer's door he was totally on board and mentally thanking General O'Neill for his hospitality.

"Colonel," Jennifer greeted, startled by his presence.

"Hey Doc, funny meeting you here," he grinned. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, come in" she said, pulling her back pack off the only chair. "We must all be traveling home together… how did your training seminar go?"

"It was good, in fact that's kind of why I'm here. Did you know the Daedalus is delayed a couple of days?"

"Walter mentioned it earlier," she answered, disappointed at the delay.

"General O'Neill has graciously offered the use of his cabin while we wait for our ride … clean air, beautiful surroundings, hiking and a lake full of fish," Sheppard described. "We're being beamed in shortly so why don't you join us?"

"I didn't think you liked to fish?"

"Come on Doc, it'll be fun. I'll make Ronon bait your hook."

"So what's the catch … no pun intended," she added seeing Sheppard grin.

"General Landry thinks it'd be a good idea to include you in this backwoods adventure," he snarked. "Actually, it would be nice to have you along and you don't even have to cook or anything."

"Maybe it would be nicer than spending two days in this cubicle."

"Good. It's settled. Grab your stuff and let's go find the guys."

"Wait … I thought it was just you and Ronon. Who else is coming," she asked worriedly.

"Rodney has been at his sister's and should be here any time. Is that a problem?" he asked seeing the disgruntled look on Jennifer's face.

"Sorry Colonel, this is NOT a good idea. We haven't really been civil to each other since our breakup. Putting us together in the same house in the middle of nowhere sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"I'll have a talk with him. He'll be a perfect gentleman… promise."

Against her better judgment the Atlantis CMO agreed to spend the down time at General O'Neill's beloved cabin. She figured Sheppard would score some points with Landry if he took her along and her respect for the Colonel had her wanting to help when possible.

"If you wouldn't mind talking to him I'll come along. Actually, it's been a long week for me so I may just find a quiet place to throw my pillow and sleep most of the time."

"Pack what you need for a couple of days and store the rest in your room. I'll have Walter get it to the Daedalus when it docks."

* * *

The Atlantis crew arrived at the cabin late at night and Rodney quickly settled into the largest bedroom leaving the others to flip for the second private room. Ronon volunteered to take the couch so he could keep the fire stoked at night while Sheppard assigned Jennifer the other bedroom. Taking his own duffle bag he joined McKay in the master bedroom much to the scientist's dismay.

"Relax McKay, I'll take the couch across the room," Sheppard sighed, tired of his attitude.

"I don't know why you just didn't take the other bedroom," Rodney grumbled.

"Because Doc needed a place to sleep other than the living room chair," he hissed, growing impatient with his teammate.

"I don't know why you invited her along. It's bad enough I have to be here when I could be back at the SGC catching up on everything I put off while I was at Jeannie's."

"Look, you'll have three weeks to run all the simulations and what-if scenarios you want once we're heading home but for the next two days can you just try to relax?"

"It's hard to relax with one of my rare failures in my face for two days … not that it was my fault," he quickly qualified.

"It takes two Rodney," Sheppard reminded him.

"About that ...I think the facts prove that I was not at fault."

"Let's not go there tonight. Get some sleep … we'll take the boat out tomorrow."

"Oh joy," Rodney mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

* * *

Waking early the next morning John quietly shut the bedroom door hoping to give the scientist a few extra hours of sleep. He knew Rodney typically burnt the candle at both ends and once they landed on Atlantis they'd all be off and running so now was the time to rest up. Moving into the living room he was handed a large mug of coffee by his training partner and the two of them headed outdoors to stretch before their morning run.

"Thanks for the coffee. I'm impressed you figured out the coffeemaker," Sheppard teased.

"Coffee was already made."

"Really? Doc must be up."

* * *

Jennifer sat on the edge of the dock watching the sunrise and sipping her hot mug of coffee. Her mind drifted to thoughts of her dad and the wonderful relationship the two of them had shared throughout her life. She knew she'd always miss him terribly but felt her grief loosening its grip giving her hope she wouldn't be in this place forever. Taking another sip of coffee she entertained visions of shared times together as if leafing through a photo album … the memories often bringing a smile to her troubled heart.

The sound of footfalls on the gravel driveway brought her out of her ponderings turning her head to find Ronon and Sheppard heading out for their daily run. Watching her friends brought another smile as she considered all the wonderful people in her life. She'd like to think that even she and Rodney would one day be able to bridge the gulf created by their brief attempt at dating. Hopefully with time she could once again call him a good friend.

When the sun was sitting at the mid-morning mark Jennifer returned to the cabin choosing to spend her day in her room splitting her time between napping and reading the paperback she'd slipped in her back pack at the last minute.

Sheppard organized an afternoon of boating with a cooler full of adult beverages and turkey sandwiches. Later in the day they gathered on the dock and tried their luck at fishing. Jennifer joined them while Rodney opted out in favor of some quality bonding time with his laptop.

"Okay Ronon," Jennifer started, holding Sheppard to his promise, "I was told you'd bait my hook for me," she said, handing him her pole.

"Sure," he agreed, taking the rod then hesitating long enough to shoot Sheppard a glare.

The trio enjoyed the sunshine, the company and the down time that was so precious within the Atlantis expedition. After a couple of unproductive hours along the shore of the lake the group agreed to throwing together a salad while cooking some frozen pizzas in the oven. Jennifer even found a cake mix in the cupboard to bake up for dessert.

While dinner was cooking the Colonel received a call from Walter saying the Daedalus was delayed by another half day and he'd contact Sheppard with an update once the new eta was set. Everyone took the extended delay in stride and continued putting the finishing touches on their gourmet meal.

Jennifer enjoyed the teasing and banter around the table as they ate their meal, ever thankful Rodney had taken a late afternoon nap. The past few weeks the man had been more tense and irritable causing her staff to scatter like cockroaches whenever he sought relief in the infirmary. She hated to admit it but she'd even resorted to hiding in her office a couple of times when she just didn't have the patience to act professional.

Upon hearing Rodney's bedroom door open, Jennifer slipped into the kitchen to check on her cake. Tinkering with the dishes she listened from her place of refuge to see what kind of mood the man might be in this evening before returning to the living area.

"Hey sleepyhead," Sheppard teased, as McKay entered the room.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?" he grumbled, rubbing his face.

"You're a big boy, besides your body probably needed the rest. By the way, the Daedalus has been delayed a bit longer than expected," he informed his teammate.

"How long," he asked irritated.

"Don't know… Walter will call when they have a new eta."

"Perfect," he growled.

Jennifer waited in the kitchen until the cake was done before slipping into the room taking a seat off to the side with her book. She didn't want to be rude but felt awkward in the room with Rodney so the book was the perfect excuse to be left alone.

Later, as the team settled in for the night with their dessert, Sheppard reflected on the day and felt content with the way things had turned out. He decided a thank you note to General O'Neill might be in order … the cabin had turned out to be a great alternative to hanging around the SGC for two days. Setting his empty cake plate on the coffee table he glanced up to see McKay still banging away on his data pad as he made another lap around the room.

"Rodney … could you please stop pacing and fidgeting. You're driving me crazy," John complained, frowning at his teammate. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"By my calculations the Daedalus may be too late docking tomorrow and I need to be on time. Why don't you contact Caldwell and see if he can speed things up … he'll listen to you."

"Contacting the Daedalus from Snooze Ville, Minnesota is no easy feat - what does it matter - and no, he won't listen to me. It's his boat and he'll get here when he gets here."

"I have an important engagement tomorrow and I've been told that I'm always late," he stated sarcastically, glaring at Jennifer. "I need to be on time."

"Are you referring to a date … with a woman?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"Bout time you got your act together," Jen grumbled under her breath.

"Yes, with a woman … it's with Katie Brown if you must know and she has a surprise for me," he said proudly, standing a bit straighter. Knowing a beautiful woman would be waiting for him at the SGC once the Daedalus beamed them back gave him a boost of confidence and he wasn't about to take any guff from his traveling companions. Turning to look at Jennifer he decided to address the elephant in the room, "I'm sorry we didn't work out Jennifer, but I now realize that we are not compatible in any area especially intellectually. At least with Katie she is a scientist and more my equal."

"Rodney … maybe we should change the subject," John warned.

"No. I'm tired of always taking the blame for things that are entirely out of my hands. It's not my fault that I'm a more important part of this expedition and my duties keep me working long hours. You should have been more understanding and accommodating. I wasn't the only one who had to break dates … you let the infirmary come between us a time or two also."

Jennifer stood up and moved a few steps closer to Rodney trying to keep her temper from getting the best of her, "Are you referring to the one time I was in surgery when we were supposed to have dinner together?" she hissed, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "How can you possibly compare that to the numerous times you forgot about me because you were so engrossed with some unnecessary project in your lab? Seriously … I don't think we ever had a real date because you were always feeling indispensable."

"I am indispensable." McKay scoffed.

"I don't think you can compare our jobs so easily.

"Obviously I'm better at my job than you are at yours," he snipped, thankfully leaving out the Neener, Neener, Neener often expressed by ten year olds.

"I'll remember that the next time you come in with some ridiculous ailment," Jen offered knowing he hated to see anyone other than herself. "Maybe Dr. Cole would love the challenge."

"It doesn't become you to be so sensitive when faced with the truth … perhaps you didn't get enough rest on your vacation," McKay lectured sarcastically. "Your time may have been better spent attending a few medical seminars on new procedures to enrich your career rather than spending so many frivolous hours sunbathing. I believe we can all agree that the scientific community on Atlantis deserves the best available medical care … as well as the best military support," he added to appease Sheppard and Ronon.

"Are you saying I'm inadequate in the care I give to my patients?"

"Alright, that's enough Rodney," Sheppard ordered. "I don't know what your problem is but you're totally out of line to take it out on the Doc."

"I wasn't on vacation," she stated quietly. Walking across the room, Jennifer picked up her jacket before turning to John and stating the obvious, "I told you this was a bad idea… I'm getting some air."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing my story and to those who left reviews but I'm unable to respond to ... I appreciate your comments. Now on to chapter 2._

* * *

The Colonel closed his eyes for a silent moment reigning in his frustration and anger at his teammate for once again going overboard expressing his grossly inflated ego … the man had no regulator on his mouth. Seeing Jennifer driven from the cabin, he quickly needed to get the situation under control before Ronon put the scientist in his place. As the door closed behind the distressed doctor he clenched his jaw then caught the warrior's eye conveying his desire to have him check on her even as the quiet man was already following her out.

Walking past the dock Jennifer took the trail along the shoreline to the beach area away from view before breaking down at the water's edge. Sitting on a log in the moonlight she let all the hurts of the past few months wash over her while pondering her lonely life.

Ronon gave her a few minutes before making his presence known as he took a seat on the log beside her, "You know it wasn't your fault … you and me," he explained rapidly pointing between Jen and himself. "I thought I was ready for a relationship again but couldn't let go of the past. I think that's why I pushed you toward McKay … I wanted you to be happy."

"When you find the right person you'll be ready," she encouraged, patting his leg. She'd long ago given up any hope of being the "right person" but he was cemented deep in her heart and she knew he'd forever be the one that got away. "I've seen you and Amelia together a few times in the mess hall … you look good together," Jen grinned giving him a nudge with her shoulder, "you should give her a chance, she may be the one."

"We usually spar just before lunch so we eat together sometimes … we're just friends."

"Was she interested at all?" Jen asked, wondering if Amelia was just looking for a sparring partner.

"She was interested … they're all interested," he mumbled under his breath while rolling his eyes.

Jennifer knew his whispered statement was voiced out of frustration rather than macho swagger. The poor guy puts up with a lot of unwanted advances, herself included. "Please don't close the door to finding someone special. You deserve someone to share your life with … she's out there."

"It's too much trouble."

"Now you sound like me," she grumbled cynically.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm done," she whispered. "It's been a rough year," she began, addressing the hurt that was strangling her heart. "I don't have the strength or desire to pursue love and happiness anymore. It shouldn't be so hard. The next time, if there ever is a next time, someone will have to sweep me off my feet and carry me away caveman style." Jen grumbled while swiping away a few stray tears she'd let fall in her frustrated rant. "Anyway, I think it's time to face the obvious, I fail at relationships … and professional skills too, according to Rodney."

"Forget about McKay. He was wrong and no one believes what he was ranting about," he said firmly. "What was he like when you were together?"

"It wasn't the best relationship if you could call it that. He was angry a lot of the time and rarely showed up … never really progressed to the intimate stage. To be fair, the man was suffering from his recent break-up with Katie. Rodney was so blind to his fault in Kate leaving Atlantis it took both me and Sam to convince him of the situation when we were trapped in the mine. But after he saved my life we just sort of drifted toward each other.

"I didn't help any. I encouraged both of you to see each other," he repeated.

"You meant well. I guess I might have been nursing a bit of rejection myself," she frowned. "I should have known better… there's no getting over you," Jennifer announced quietly. Turning on the log to get a better view of his silhouette in the moonlight she reached over placing her hand on his cheek, "I would have waited."

"I know Doc," he answered, placing his hand over her's for a few moments. "Hey, why don't we drive into town and get a couple of beers and shoot some pool?"

"Why not … I could use a bit of distance from the other house guests right now."

Taking her hand, Ronon pulled her up and walked her to the truck before returning to the cabin for the keys. He informed Sheppard of his plans before heading toward the local pub a few miles away. On the way out the door he grabbed his jacket and Jennifer's daypack knowing she seldom went anywhere without a few essential medical supplies and a candy bar or two.

They wound their way around the lake in no hurry to be anywhere other than away from the cabin and McKay's ranting's. Ronon was enjoying the feel of O'Neill's old truck … it'd been a while since he'd been behind the steering wheel of any type vehicle and he missed it.

Coming around the last big curve in the road Ronon inhaled sharply at the scene before him. A large pickup truck coming from the opposite direction was speeding toward a pair of deer who'd just broke through the brush at the side of the road running directly in the path of the oncoming vehicle. Ronon knew he'd never get his truck stopped in time but did his best to avoid the inevitable. Braking hard he swerved out of the path of both obstacles and was almost out of danger when the bumper of the heavier truck clipped the passenger side bumper of his truck sending it spinning toward the side of the road. Once his truck hit the gravel beside the road it flipped and rolled twice before coming to a rest right side up … the last thing he heard was Jennifer's scream cut short by the impact.

* * *

Ronon startled awake grabbing his head while scanning his surroundings … where was he and what happened? The next thought that'd entered his head was Jennifer. With no outside lights and a cloudy sky he was forced to feel around in the dark. After removing both seatbelts, he scooted closer to Jennifer and felt for a pulse … rewarded with a steady strong rhythm he let out the breath he'd been holding.

Moving as fast as his injuries would allow, he checked around the vehicle and the immediate vicinity. O'Neill's truck had a small gas leak and the other truck was nowhere to be seen. Returning to the vehicle he rummaged around behind the seat for anything that would help then felt around in the dark until he found Jennifer's backpack. Time was ticking away and he needed to get Doc out and away from the truck.

Taking the old dirty towel and duct tape he found behind the seat he made a cervical brace to protect Jen's neck then carried her across the road gently laying her on the gravel shoulder. While checking the pockets of her pack, he found her radio com and a small flashlight he used to check her vitals.

"Sheppard," he called, voice shaking "you there?"

"Go ahead Ronon … what's going on?"

"Got hit by a truck … Doc's down."

"On my way," Sheppard assured, running to the garage to grab the car.

* * *

Ronon sat beside Doc going through her backpack for anything that would help with her treatment. He'd had to test his first aid skills in the field before but the stakes had never been this high. The backpack was separated into three different sections and in the middle compartment he found a bag of fluids and quickly started the IV hanging it off a bush for proper flow. Seeing headlights in the distance he returned to Jen and sat with his aching head in his hands knowing help was on the way.

Taking a few moments to evaluate his own injuries, the Satedan acknowledged the pain he felt throughout his whole body. He didn't think anything was broken but he had a massive headache and several cuts on his forehead for sure … must have hit the dash, he reasoned. Hearing the distant wail of sirens he looked up to see more vehicles and flashing emergency lights. Where was Sheppard?

"Sheppard, I've got company," Ronon hissed urgently.

"Hang on … I'm almost there."

Watching the local authorities get out of their cars, he halfheartedly tried to stand but ended up just plopping back down in the gravel.

"I'm Sheriff Stokes from the Silver Creek Sheriff's Department," Wade announced, taking in the scene around him while addressing the injured man. "Are you folks okay?"

"Far as I can tell. I've already called for help," Ronon answered, working to compose himself.

"Can you show me your ID, please?"

Ronon pulled out his wallet and handed the Sheriff his license, silently willing Sheppard to hurry.

"Thank you Mr. Dex. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked as his partner checked Jennifer's injuries.

"Got sideswiped by a truck. He swerved to miss some deer in the road and clipped my bumper. I think we rolled a couple of times," he explained pointing to O'Neill's truck across the road. Turning to the officer next to him he grumbled a warning, "Don't touch her."

"My deputy is just checking to be sure she's doing okay. Does your friend have any ID?"

"In her backpack."

Stokes nodded to his deputy who then took the backpack over to his car and began emptying it on the hood.

"We got an anonymous call that someone in an older model pickup truck was swerving all over the road. Have you had anything to drink tonight?"

"No." Ronon watched the deputy walk back over with Jennifer's identification and her pack. Getting the Sheriff's attention he held Jen's pack so his superior could see inside. At the bottom of the pack in the third compartment sat Jennifer's nine millimeter semi-automatic pistol where it usually sat, loaded and forgotten.

Giving his deputy a slight nod he began interrogating Ronon while his deputy moved around behind pulling his cuffs out, "Mr. Dex are you aware of the loaded gun in your companion's backpack?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to have you cuffed and this is in no way an accusation … it's just procedure until I have a better picture of what happened here tonight."

Before Ronon could explain the gun Sheppard and Rodney arrived bringing a huge sigh of relief.

Seeing his teammate cuffed, Sheppard approached the Sheriff with his hands raised slightly hoping to defuse the situation.

"Sheriff, I'm Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and these are my team members. I'd like to check Dr. Keller and help explain the situation … answer any questions you have," John suggested as he handed Stokes his and McKay's IDs.

The Sheriff introduced himself and agreed to work with Sheppard to find out the facts concerning the accident. Moving over to Jennifer the Colonel knelt down to check her pulse and look over her wounds. Next he moved over to talk with Ronon while Stokes stood behind him listening.

"Hey Chewie, how're you doing?"

"I'm fine. We need to get Doc some help," he growled.

"I talked to Landry and he's working on it.

"Hank Landry?" the sheriff asked. "Are you staying at O'Neill's?"

"We have a couple days downtime waiting for our transport and the General offered his cabin. Can I ask how you know General Landry?" Sheppard asked confused.

"He helped us with a local problem last year during hunting season. I'm still not sure exactly what we were dealing with but it ended up being classified and I was happy to let the Air Force take charge. I lost a good man during that ordeal." Wade explained.

Turning back to Ronon he asked the obvious question, "Why are you cuffed?"

"They found Doc's gun in her pack."

"Sheriff Stokes Dr. Keller is part of my team and a combat surgeon in very hostile territory. She is required to carry a firearm at all times … we are rarely stateside so I doubt she even thought about it."

"Are you carrying Colonel?"

"Yes sir, my gun's in the car."

"And you Mr. Dex?"

"In the truck," he frowned, giving Sheppard a knowing look.

"Rodney, get Ronon's gun and put it in O'Neill's car," he ordered, knowing the scientist would understand that they needed to keep the blaster out of sight.

"Sorry Colonel, this is possibly a crime scene and I can't have you removing evidence," Stokes instructed firmly.

"Sheriff, I'm afraid everything we do is considered classified. For reasons I can't explain, I can't leave Ronon's weapon behind. At times we are issued confidential prototypes … the military have strict guidelines in this area and unfortunately Ronon's weapon falls into this category," Sheppard explained diplomatically. "I can promise you nothing criminal took place here. My team is packed and ready for deployment. Dex and Keller made a spur of the moment decision to drive into town to shoot a little pool … nothing intentional."

As Sheppard was pleading his case his radio unexpectedly came alive. Excusing himself he took a couple of steps back hoping for some privacy.

"Colonel Sheppard please respond."

"This is Sheppard … go ahead."

"Colonel, this is Major Burns with the hundred and thirty fourth Airlift Wing out of Minneapolis. We've been briefed on your situation and are presently five minutes out."

"Good to hear, Major. We have two injured and need immediate medical assistance," Sheppard explained, relieved to know Landry, indeed, came through for them so quickly.

"Sir, we have medics on board and a jet standing by in Minneapolis for transport to Cheyenne Mountain."

"Thank you Major … I'll inform the local authorities. Sheppard out." John was so relieved he didn't know who to kiss first … Landry or Burns.

Stepping back, Sheppard and Stokes watched as the local EMTs arrived and began treating both Jennifer and Ronon. Both men moved over to answer any questions the medics might have plus John knew they'd need a little help managing Ronon. Kneeling down next to Doc he noticed Ronon's cuffs had been removed while he was communicating with Major Burns.

"Who came up with the homemade collar?" the lead tech, Rob, asked.

"I did," Ronon growled defensively.

"Good job. I think this is the first time we've ever arrived on the scene to see an IV already started … combat training?"

"Yeah," Ronon replied, relaxing and taking Jennifer's hand possessively as he sat next to her.

Jennifer began to stir feeling someone working on her. "Ronon," she quietly called.

"Right here Doc," he answered squeezing her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, sneering at the EMT as the tech rolled his eyes.

"Promise you'll let someone look at you," she asked, squeezing his hand weakly.

"Lam can patch me up."

"Don't leave me behind," she whispered urgently.

"You're staying with us," Sheppard promised. "Transport's on the way."

Sheppard could faintly hear the sound of the Black Hawk as it made its approach and realized he hadn't had time to inform the sheriff , "Stokes, our transport is about two minutes out and I'd really like to get our people back to the base … are we done here?"

"I need a way to contact you and then a blood sample from Mr. Dex and you're free to go."

"I'm sorry; I can't let you take a blood draw." Sheppard sighed.

"I'm not asking … its standard procedure when there're no witnesses to an accident like this. We'll check his blood alcohol levels and if they're within the limits we won't book him for anything."

Sheppard rubbed his face then absently ran his hand through his hair before continuing, "The best I can do is have our medics do a quick test when they get here … like I said earlier, everything about my team is classified."

"What is it about O'Neill's cabin and you military people," Wade grumbled. "There's more to this than the average encounter with Air Force personnel. I've seen more strange behavior and odd circumstances than any normal small town sheriff ever even hears about … actually, I'm more than happy to have you take care of this whole situation," he huffed.

"Trust me," Sheppard smirked, "you don't want to know what's out there."

Sheppard and Stokes stood together watching the helicopter land on the road just past the vehicles scattered around the accident site. The medics and flight crew were quick to reach Jennifer and prep her for transport as Sheppard met with the pilot.

"Colonel Sheppard," Major Burns addressed, saluting and standing at attention."

"At ease Major," Sheppard acknowledged, introducing him to the sheriff.

Burns apologized to Stokes for the inconvenience and the disruption of traffic on the road promising to be airborne as quickly as possible. After a few minutes of discussion the sheriff excused himself to receive a radio message from one of his volunteers.

"Sheriff, this is Rogers," the volunteer said.

"Go ahead Mark."

"Sir, I've been checking the road to town and found TK Harner's truck beside the road about a mile from town. Looks like it broke down on him and the front passenger side has quite a bit of damage."

"Find TK and bring him in for questioning. If he's not at home check Rockie's bar on First."

Moving back to Burns and Sheppard the men watched as the medics finished up their medical exams on the injured. Nodding to McKay, John had the scientist join the group.

"Rodney, I'll have you stay here and get the car back to the cabin then pack up our gear and be ready for transport," Sheppard instructed, knowing his teammate would fill in the blanks with what wasn't said.

"I'll see that O'Neill's truck gets towed back to his cabin. Also … one of my volunteers found the missing truck so I'm more comfortable skipping the blood test on Mr. Dex.

"I'd like to say this has been a restful visit to your beautiful town," John said, rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps you'll give us another try in the future, Colonel, maybe some time when packing mysterious firearms won't be necessary."

"Don't see that happening but I'm certainly not opposed to the idea," John grinned, shaking hands with the Sheriff.

As they were loading Keller into the helicopter Sheppard slipped over to the car to check on Rodney. He'd been far too quiet during the whole ordeal which was certainly out of character.

"Hey … you okay?" John asked, approaching the car.

"Yeah, is she going to be okay?" he asked, nodding toward the one he'd been ranting at just a couple of hours earlier.

"Medics think so. What's going on Rodney?"

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't been arguing with her they never would've been on this road," he groused, fidgeting in the dirt with his shoes.

"It was an accident, nothing more. No one's to blame. But … maybe you two should have a civil conversation once we're onboard the Daedalus."

"About that…"

"I'll have Caldwell contact you as soon as he docks and he'll beam you right on board. I suggest you get everything packed in case they make up some time."

"I'd better go then," he called over his shoulder opening the car door. "I might still be able to meet Katie on time."

Sheppard quickly trotted to the chopper taking a seat up front with Burns. Heaving a sigh of relief he looked back to check on Ronon and Jennifer before relaxing in his seat, thankful they were heading back to the SGC.

"Looks like your people are going to be okay. Couldn't help but notice you're heading to Colorado Springs … you stationed at Peterson?"

"It's complicated," Sheppard said, frowning. "We do a lot of classified work."

"I have an old friend who's stationed at Peterson but rarely stateside… maybe you've run across him in your travels? Major Evan Lorne?" Burns asked, seeing a small frown as he gave the Colonel a sideways glance. "I've tried to reconnect with him several times but he's always out of country."

"Sorry Major, I couldn't give you any information even if I wanted to."

"Well, if you should run into my friend I'd really appreciate you passing along my greetings. I'd love to talk to him again … maybe even quiz him about his post. I'm ready for a change and we worked well together during flight school back in the day," the Major asked, giving John a knowing look.

Sheppard looked at Burns giving him an appraising once over rolling the man's questions around in his head. Usually the SGC recruited new personnel for Atlantis but honored most of his requests the few times he'd specifically asked for someone. They were a man down at the moment since Mortenson transferred back a month ago but John had been dragging his feet asking for a replacement. He wanted a pilot and someone who'd fit into the program … maybe Burns would be the answer. He'd talk to Lorne once he got back and ask for his input.


	3. Chapter 3

John walked through Jennifer's assigned quarters at the SGC one last time making sure he'd gathered any stray items before handing over her sunglasses and lip gloss he'd found in the bedside table. He watched as Walter put the added items into her duffle which he'd already collected before she left for the cabin. Looking over the pile of personal belongings his team had brought with them he felt satisfied that nothing would be left behind. They were scheduled to leave on the Daedalus shortly so the only thing left on his list was to check on the Doc.

"Hey … when'd you get here?" Sheppard asked Mckay as he rounded the corner nearly knocking him over.

"Last night," he answered, holding back a small grin.

"I take it you arrived in time for your date," John smirked.

"Not only that but Katie got reassigned to Atlantis so we're traveling to the Pegasus together," he beamed. "How is Jennifer doing?" he asked quickly, feeling a bit guilty for not asking sooner.

"On my way to check on her now."

"Good … I'll go with you."

Sheppard continued on his way to the infirmary after leaving Rodney who made a quick stop at Katie's room. It'd taken quite a bid of convincing over breakfast with General Landry but he'd finally gotten permission to take Dr. Keller home with them. He'd promised to keep a close eye on her which he planned to do anyway if Ronon ever gave him the opportunity. The big man hadn't left her side since the accident and he doubted he could get him to budge much until she was back on her feet.

"Hey Doc, how are you feeling this morning? It's good to see you awake," he smiled, hoping she felt better than she looked.

"Carolyn says I'm in good enough shape. I don't think she wanted to release me … thank you for making that happen," she added knowingly. Being a doctor herself she doubted Dr. Lam was happy about the situation and probably only gave in because Jen was a doctor herself and could help monitor her own health properly. Unfortunately she also knew doctors were the worse patients ever.

"Doc, I tried calling your dad earlier but got a disconnected recording. Do you have another number where I can reach him?" the Colonel asked, hoping to talk to her dad before the Daedalus left. Looking over the bed he noticed Rodney slip into the room waiting for an opening to talk to Jennifer.

"I buried my dad last week … there's no one else," she quietly informed him.

"Jennifer, I'm so sorry. I thought you were on vacation," he apologized, frowning at McKay. Taking another glace at his teammate he realized the man was truly shocked.

"Is there anything we can do for you?"

"No, right now _I_ don't even know what I'm supposed to do… it's hard for me to wrap my head around it," Jennifer expressed quietly. Doing her best she stifled the tears that were right on the brink although she was sure they were evident to those in the room. "I just need to heal and get back to work. Then hopefully I'll be able to figure it all out."

Catching Ronon's attention he gave a slight nod toward the door conveying his desire to have the protector join him in the hallway giving Rodney some time alone with Doc.

Moving over to the side of the bed Rodney took her hand silently searching deep to find the right words of apology, "I'm an idiot. Once again I took out my frustrations without thinking. I know how close you were to your dad –I'm really sorry Jen."

"Thank you Rodney. I feel a little lost right now … my life feels out of control and you know how important it is for me to have all my ducks in a row," she stated sadly.

"About all that stuff … you know…back at the cabin," he rambled, before she cut him off.

"It's okay Rodney - let's not fight anymore," she sighed, trying to control her emotions. She wasn't sure if it was the accident or the drugs but she was really weepy and tired … very tired.

"I think I was worried about messing things up with Katie again."

"You should go and spend time with her before we leave," she encouraged.

"That was her surprise," he explained excitedly, "she's been reassigned to Atlantis. I'm meeting her for lunch but I really wanted to see you first."

"I'm happy for you. Don't keep her waiting … go be with her."

After a few more minutes of groveling, McKay scurried out of the room eager to meet Katie for lunch with a clearer conscience. As he exited the infirmary he passed by Dr. Lam on her way to check on the Atlantis CMO.

"Good morning Jennifer. How are you feeling today?" Carolyn asked as she skimmed over her chart.

"Pretty much as you'd expect. Headache is bad and I'm extremely tired."

"Your vitals look good and you've been stable most of the night but you know how tricky concussions can be so I want you to remain in bed with little activity and few visitors for the next week … you hit your head pretty hard," Lam instructed.

"Did you run any tests when I got here last night?"

"Yes … we did most of the "Earth" tests you'd expect but I want you to have a scan when you get back to Atlantis just to be sure we didn't miss anything."

"How about Ronon … anything I should be concerned about there?" Jennifer asked, knowing he would object to anyone fussing over him.

"Ronon is Ronon," she laughed. "From the few tests I got him to agree to he looks fine. The vehicle impacted on your side of the truck which explains your more severe injuries but it wouldn't hurt to run him through the scanner too when you get home."

"Thank you Carolyn for signing my release papers … I know it probably wasn't your idea to let me go so soon."

"I read your protectors the riot act and made them promise to keep an eye on you. Don't push yourself and be sure to send me a few updates in the next couple of months."

"Will do … I promise."

Jennifer spent the rest of her time sleeping … the few times she stirred she found Ronon catnapping in the chair beside her. She hoped he wasn't feeling guilty for the crash but his presence gave her comfort which seemed a mystery to her. Usually she was a hot mess in his company but now she felt relaxed and grateful. Maybe their relationship was moving from her infatuation into the start of a deeper friendship. Something to think about.

* * *

The first week on the Daedalus Jennifer willingly spent in the infirmary nursing a killer headache along with a battered and bruised body. The team kept tabs on her with daily visits but the nights were left to Ronon who chose to spend his time watching over her as she slept. Many nights she'd wake to find him slumped in a chair by the side of her bed. All the insisting in the world couldn't get him to budge so she eventually accepted his company and slept all the better for it.

Once her release papers were signed, Ronon helped her get situated in her quarters making sure she had everything she needed for a few days so she wouldn't have to go looking. He had a basket filled with power bars, hot cocoa packets, a couple of muffins, several bags of chips and a big bag of M & Ms. He'd also taken the time to stock the mini refrigerator with Jello and fruit cups plus a dozen bottles of water. He'd even tracked down Dr. Novak who'd dug through her stash of romance novels and supplied him with several page-turners that he'd placed on her bedside table.

Once Jennifer was situated in her temporary home for the next two weeks he found no reason to be her constant companion. He'd needed to be close to her in order to satisfy his compulsion for her safety but now that she was on the mend he had no reason to continue his vigil … it was time to let go.

"Do you need anything?" Ronon asked, looking around the room for anything he might have forgotten.

"No … looks like you thought of everything and then some," she chuckled. "Thank you so much for all of this," she smiled, touching his arm. "You've been so good to me … I really appreciate it all," she said, spreading her arm wide and turning around the room.

"Are you okay?" Ronon asked for the umpteenth time since the accident.

"I'm fine. I just need to get off my feet for a while."

Ronon protectively led her over to her couch and pulled the coffee table closer so she could put her feet up. He was having a hard time leaving and wasn't sure why. He'd worked through his guilt over a few late night chats the first week she was in the infirmary and he wasn't interested in anything romantic. So why the hesitation? "I'll bring you a dinner tray later so try to get some sleep," he instructed. Leaning down he kissed the top of her head before heading across the room.

Before he reached the door, she called out causing him to turn around, "Hey … you still owe me a game of pool." She watched as he gave her a grin before walking out the door. The man might not be interested in her but that smile took her breath away just the same… every time.

* * *

The last week of travel was pretty uneventful to the point of boring and the Atlantis personnel were more than happy to disembark once the Daedalus had settled on the east pier. Everyone moved into their normal routines and Jennifer once again immersed herself in research and her overwhelming duties in the infirmary. During her last week on the Daedalus she'd felt Ronon pulling away, back to the way things were before the accident and well he should. She realized he wasn't ready for a relationship and when he finally gets to that point in his life it won't be a relationship with her. She'd poured out her heart that night at the cabin … even told him she would've waited but he never gave her an ounce of encouragement. So when she walked back into the infirmary she turned a page in the life story of Jennifer Keller … first day of the rest of your life and all that. It was time to move on and make some happiness—even if it was easier said than done.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard met immediately with Major Lorne for a full report of everything that'd happened since he'd been gone. Sitting in the mess hall afterwards Lorne brought up the matter of being a man down.

"I was a bit surprised you didn't bring anyone back with you to fill Mortenson's spot," Evan inquired, pushing his empty tray aside.

"No one stood out during training sessions," he explained. Looking over the top of his coffee cup the colonel blew the steam away as he thought about Major Burns and the short discussion he'd had with the man on the way to Minneapolis.

"Had an interesting talk with the pilot who picked us up at the accident," he began nonchalantly, "said he knew you."

"You told him about me?" Lorne asked confused.

"He knew I was out of Peterson so he asked if I'd ever run into you … felt a lot like a fishing expedition," Sheppard smirked.

"Who was it?"

"Do you know a Major Burns … can't remember his first name?"

"Digger? I haven't thought about him in years. Eric … Eric Burns and the best pilot in our training group. Well, maybe second best," he grinned. "What'd you tell him?"

"Nothing but he asked me to pass along his greetings if I ever ran into you. Sounded like he was ready for a change."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Evan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Wanted some input from you first."

"It's been a while but I'd say team player, adrenalin junkie, gifted pilot – a natural,"

"Sounds like a perfect recruit," Sheppard grinned.

"Are any of us perfect, Sir?" Lorne smirked.

"Bound to be a damn site better than that idiot the RAF sent us last year," Sheppard growled, rolling his eyes.

"I think the Brits might've been thinning the herd with that one," Evan chuckled.

"I'll check with Landry and see if he can work some magic. The Major isn't in a hot zone so maybe we can have him on the next boat."

"I'll get the paperwork started," Evan volunteered.


	4. Chapter 4

Things had been good since Dr. Keller returned from Earth. They'd been below average on emergencies in the infirmary and she'd been able to further her work on Wraith enzyme properties. She was even beginning to gain her confidence back.

Digging through the box she'd brought back from her family home she found her mother's cookbook near the bottom of the keepsakes next to a large envelop of photos. Pulling the pile of pictures from the container she allowed herself a few moments to look through all the childhood memories. She had such mixed feelings concerning her academic years but most of her photos were filled with smiles and loving parents. Sighing, she stacked the pictures and slipped them back in the box turning her attention to her mother's binder of precious recipes she'd collected throughout her life. Her mother was by far the best cook she'd ever known and the young doctor was determined to conquer her incompetence in this area of her life. Finding the cookbook was the one highlight in the sad days after the memorial service she'd spent rambling around the empty house.

When she first returned to Atlantis, Jennifer had made arrangements with Sergeant Parker to use the kitchen in the slack hours before dinner to hone her cooking skills. Parker was in charge of the kitchen and mess hall and held the title of head chef having put in his twenty years before taking the Pegasus assignment. He'd taken a liking to Jen and found it difficult to say no to her. So they struck a deal … he gave her use of the spare oven in the back of the kitchen and she would leave him a portion of anything that came out edible. Now that she finally had a day off and no other obligations she decided to pick a recipe and follow the directions explicitly … seriously, how hard could it be?

Setting aside the recipe for Coconut Oatmeal Cookies, her father's favorite, she placed the worn instructions on the corner of her desk along with the dirty uniforms she needed to drop off at the laundry. Sliding into her "day off" routine she took some time to straighten her room and read a few chapters in a murder mystery she'd borrowed from the lending library someone had set up in the corner of the dining hall.

After running a few errands Jennifer headed to the mess hall to grab something to eat while she got things ready for her first cooking lesson. Sergeant Parker gave her a quick tour of the supply pantry showing her where the basics – flour, sugar, spices etc. were stored. He then gave her basic instructions on how to work the stove and mixer. "Remember, leave me a sample of your project on the top of the stove," Parker instructed, giving her a smile of encouragement as he left the kitchen for a short break before the dinner prep.

Jennifer plugged her MP3 player into the portable speaker she'd brought from her room and started a random mix playing, humming along with the tunes as she moved around the kitchen collecting supplies. Knowing she was alone in the room she began singing with her favorite artists while arranging her ingredients on the counter next to the mixer. The young doctor had always found it easy to express her feelings and moods in music especially loving the mournful sounds of the saxophone and expressive lyrics of country music although lately she'd found a handful of newer alternative artists she especially enjoyed.

Ronon entered the dining hall hoping to find something to snack on before his next training session. The room was mostly deserted save for a couple of tables in the far corner where several scientists lingered over coffee discussing something boring. Picking several pieces of fruit he moved over to the cooler to grab a couple bottles of water when he heard someone singing in the kitchen. The voice stopped him in his tracks and he found himself drawn to the sound. Entering the kitchen he spotted Jennifer across the room working at something while singing along to the music. She was stunning and he couldn't take his eyes off her. It all seemed so natural … she wasn't showing off or doing anything to impress him like so many of the women on base, in fact she didn't even know he was listening which made her all the more attractive. He felt guilty for intruding but couldn't bring himself to leave so instead he leaned back against the counter, watching and listening.

Jennifer turned the volume up on the speaker when one of her favorites came on. She'd always loved anything Keith Urban produced and the one playing now, "Tonight I Wanna Cry" usually had her crying like a baby. It pretty much summed up her life story concerning relationships. She'd spent many a night alone in her room singing along with Keith and applying it to her situation with one gorgeous Satedan and her one-sided love affair. She sang the last line in the second verse with renewed conviction, _But I'll never get over you by hiding this way_ … whether she believed it in her heart or not at least she was ready to move on. Thankfully Ronon never knew how deeply she'd cared for him and now Jen was excited about what the future held for her and all the possibilities… she sang along with a smile today. As the song finished she stepped back looking for the mixing bowl and caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning around quickly she gave a short yelp seeing Ronon.

"Ronon!" Jennifer groused. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Sorry Doc, I didn't mean to scare you. I like your singing," he confessed sheepishly.

"This is so embarrassing," she mumbled, covering her face with her hands.

"No," he started, pulling her hands down, "but flour on your face, maybe," he smiled wiping her cheek clean. Leaning against the counter he tried to explain, "I heard the music and sort of wanted to see who it was. You sound really good … what kind of music is that?" he added quickly hoping to change the subject.

"It's called country music … Keith Urban to be exact."

"It sounds different. Sheppard put that kind of music on my player and it doesn't sound anything like that."

"I bet he filled it with Johnny Cash," she giggled. "Same genre but very different singing styles. I could put some of my favorites on your player if you'd like."

"Rather hear you sing them," he teased, smiling.

"Right," she laughed sarcastically, while swatting him with an oven mitt.

"So … what are you doing?

"I'm trying to teach myself to cook," she explained handing him her recipe. "This was my dad's favorite cookie and I'm determined to stick with it until I get it right."

"Sounds good," he encouraged reading through the ingredients. "I used to help my mom in the kitchen when I was young. Do you want some help?" he asked hoping to spend more time with her.

"Don't you have somewhere else you'd rather be?" she asked.

"No," he said firmly, grabbing his hair and tying it back.

"Okay but be nice … I'm not a very good cook so no laughing at me," she instructed, smiling.

"No promises," he grinned.

Taking Ronon's lead, Jennifer pulled her hair back gathering it into a tight ponytail away from her face making it easier to see and keeping the hair away from the work area. Scooping the thick rubber band up from the end of the counter she began to wind it around her hair only to have it break halfway through the maneuver. Grumbling in frustration she began to rummage through various drawers hoping to find some kind of fastener.

"Hold still," Ronon ordered, drawing her away from her hunt and over to his side. Pulling her hair back he reached into his pocket retrieving a braded leather loop with a noose type closure in the back. Opening the loop wide he threaded her hair through the opening then pulled the ends tight creating a perfect holder.

"Thanks," she smiled, surprised. His helpful solution felt extremely personal and she felt herself blushing once again. Feeling his hands around her neck and into her scalp as he wound her hair into a ponytail had her blood pumping … she wondered if he knew the effect he had over her.

Finding the situation a bit awkward Jennifer pulled herself together moving over to her recipe to finish the mixing. She'd already blended most of the dry ingredients together and just needed to finish up the batter process before putting the tasty morsels into the oven. Ronon joined her and in no time the first batch was cooking in the oven. The two spent the next thirteen minutes in light hearted banter and a bit of teasing. She hadn't been this relaxed around Ronon for a long time and it felt good.

Hearing the timer go off Jen moved over to the oven to retrieve her precious creation. This was the first batch of cookies she'd ever made; discounting the 'slice and bake' ones she tried on several occasions and never properly mastered… confidence wasn't high.

Ronon looked up at the sound of groaning across the room and made a space for the cookie sheet on the counter. "They look …" he began not knowing exactly how to end the sentence.

Jennifer looked up scowling and they both said "weird" at the same time. "I don't know what I did wrong but this is not how they should look," she sighed.

"Let's try one," he suggested. "Maybe they taste better than they look."

She slid several of the cookies onto a plate and placed a bottle of water at the ready just in case they needed something to wash them down with. Jen watched as Ronon dug in taking the first bite. "Well?" she asked, waiting for his opinion. "Do you need this?" she inquired, offering him the bottle of water.

"Try one," he urged.

Jennifer reached over and tentatively took a small bite, "Oh my goodness, these are awful," she exclaimed. "What did I do wrong?" She quickly started moving things around on the counter and found the second measuring cup of sugar behind the flour container sitting next to the teaspoon of baking soda. "I can't believe I did this," she groaned, finding the forgotten components. Looking through her recipe she realized Ronon interrupted her 'combining of dry ingredients' when he put her hair in a ponytail. She was so flustered afterwards she wasn't thinking straight.

"What did you do?" he asked confused.

"I didn't concentrate very well – I left some of the sugar out and the baking soda. I guess I can't cook and chat at the same time. My mom always warned me about that when I was little… I didn't understand at the time but obviously I must have inherited that trait," she said sarcastically.

"They're not that bad," Ronon said encouragingly, whilst licking his fingers. "You'll do better next time.

Sighing heavily, Jennifer began moving all the dirty dishes to the sink. With Ronon's help they had the whole mess cleaned up in no time. Under duress she bagged the cookies sending them with her helper with the understanding that he wouldn't share them with anyone. She hated the thought of anyone else seeing what a failure her first endeavor had turned out to be.

"Same time next week?" he asked, raising an eyebrow inquiringly as he headed out the door.

"Sure," she answered, not sure why he'd want to hang out with her again. "I'll try to find something easier to make," she called after him. Maybe learning to cook would be more fun than she figured.

Ronon smiled to himself as he opened the door to his room having just enough time to stash his cookies before meeting Sheppard at the gym. He enjoyed his time with the doctor and started looking forward to the next time they'd cook together… he was beginning to really enjoy her company.

True to her word, Jennifer filled his MP3 player with a variety of music even giving him a quick lesson on how to delete any of the songs he didn't like. He used his player every morning when he took his run but at night as he lay in bed he always found the song he heard her singing in the kitchen. Before long he found himself identifying with the words and wondering if he'd made a mistake when it came to Jennifer Keller.

* * *

Ronon sat in the dining room contemplating his situation while absently eating the daily special … some kind of goulash and noodles. The food on Atlantis was definitely different from what he'd eaten his whole life but he'd grown to like most of the offerings from the mess hall kitchen especially the variety of sweet desserts. Although he did find the MREs lacking when compared to Sateda's version of combat food.

"Hey Chewie … how are the new recruits shaping up?" Sheppard asked taking a seat at the table. The Colonel had been stuck in meetings all week and would kill for a free afternoon.

"Got a couple cocky ones in this new group but they'll shape up. I'll spend more time with them," he grinned wickedly. Ronon looked around the room to be sure they were alone before proceeding, "Say, what does McKay mean when he calls me caveman?" trying to sound nonchalant as he directed the conversation.

"Does that bug you? I can ask him to rein it in." Sheppard offered.

"No … I was just wondering what he meant by it."

"Let's see," John began, trying to find the right words, "I guess he means you're gruff or a bit primitive. Cavemen were rather crude and rough…take charge kind of guys but with a lot of grunts and few words."

"That doesn't sound bad. How were they with women?"

"Well, if you watch cartoons they spent a lot of time dragging their women by the hair into their caves." Sheppard laughed. "Is someone making fun of you," he asked knowing the man hated Earth customs when it came to women. "Having girl trouble," he added, smirking.

"Heard someone mention the next time she got together with a man he'd have to sweep her off her feet caveman style."

"So who's the woman?" Sheppard asked grinning.

"Doesn't matter," Ronon growled.

"Oh yes it does … caveman can mean different things to different women."

"Why is your culture so complicated?" the Satedan asked shaking his head in frustration. "It was Jennifer … that night at O'Neill's cabin."

"There you go ... Doc's idea of caveman would be far different from Cadman's idea."

"So what does she want?"

"Six months ago she wanted you and if I remember correctly, you weren't interested. Are you changing your mind?"

"Maybe. I don't know – just wanna know what makes her happy."

"I'm no authority," Sheppard began, winging it as he went, "but it seems to me that she was hoping to have a relationship with you but you turned her down. Then she tried her best to work things out with Rodney and that failed miserably. Maybe her idea of caveman is someone wanting her bad enough to take the lead."

* * *

Ronon spent the next few weeks mulling over Sheppard's words and figuring out what he wanted in his life. He finally realized he cared about Jennifer but now he wasn't sure what he should do about it. He started keeping a closer eye on her but the more he learned about the woman the more frustrated he became. Maybe cavemen had the right idea; he thought to himself as he imaged dragging her forcefully to his room and locking the door … at least she had the perfect hair for the imagery.

* * *

Finishing up the last lap of his early morning run, Ronon increased his speed wanting to finish with an all-out sprint. He'd been trapped for several days on an incredibly hot planet while Sheppard and Teyla held negotiation talks with another potential trading partner. He needed to get the kinks out and relieve some of the built up tension he'd acquired from spending too much idol time with McKay. Rounding the last bend in his route he raced to the edge of the tower pulling his headphones off before entering the complex.

The Satedan Specialist had gotten a late start on his morning routine and now the corridors were beginning to fill with personnel heading to work stations and the mess hall. Approaching his quarters he could see a brown paper bag leaning against the door. Walking into his room he quickly looked inside to see several dozen chocolate chip cookies bringing an instant smile to his face. Taking a handful for immediate consumption he then tossed the sack to his bed and continued his path to the shower while stripping off his sweaty clothes and chomping on the delicate morsels. It brought him great pleasure thinking about how much Jennifer'd improved since that first disastrous attempt at cooking… she'd come a long way and he was thankful she still shared all her accomplishments with him. Hopefully he'd be able to find a time when they could both work in the kitchen together again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing the story including Guest 64 and Perla ... all your reviews are very encouraging and much appreciated._

* * *

"Unscheduled off world activation," Chuck announced, drawing Colonel Carter from her office. "Stargate Command video feed, Ma'am," he stated as Carter approached.

"I'll take it in my office," she instructed, returning to her desk.

"Colonel," General Landry greeted.

"General … how can I help you," Carter offered, concerned at the unusual contact.

"The Midway Station missed their call in this morning and we're unable to dial in," the General explained.

"Any unusual activity?"

"Dr. Lee has been running diagnostics and routines on the Gatebridge starting with the Milky Way link three days ago. He was scheduled to check-in at 0800 this morning."

"I have a memo here that states our bridge link was scheduled to be down tomorrow … I was expecting a confirmation sometime today," the Colonel replied, anxiously. "How many people are on the station?"

"Dr. Lee and a gate tech plus three Marines … total of five souls on board."

"How would you like us to proceed?"

"I'd appreciate it Colonel if you would try making contact from your end," Landry ordered.

"Give me an hour to confirm their situation and we'll contact you then if not sooner."

"Standing by… Landry out."

Samantha cut the connection and quickly made a few notes before calling Sheppard to her office. The two spent twenty minutes mapping out a plan before calling together the team for the initial contact with Midway. Gathering in the control room the teammates waited as the gate tech punched in the address.

"Midway Station, this is Atlantis … please respond," Chuck requested once the wormhole had settled.

"Anyone on the Midway Station, please respond immediately," the gate tech urged, again getting no response.

"Close the gate and order a MALP … we'll send it through for a visual," Carter ordered.

"Rodney, how long will it take you to outfit the probe with a life signs detector?" Sheppard asked.

"Give me ten minutes," he said, moving to the gate room floor. Shortly the work crew delivered the probe and Rodney got to work. His estimate was right on the money and ten minutes later they were ready to send the MALP through the Stargate.

"We have MALP telemetry in three, two, one," Chuck called out as the group moved behind him for a better view. "Normal air quality, temp 64 degrees," the tech called out as the information scrolled across his monitor. "LSD shows five life signs," he continued.

Sheppard and Carter looked at each other and together expressed a sigh of relief. They weren't sure what was going on but at least the crew was alive and that was something positive to hold on to.

"This is Atlantis… Dr. Lee please respond," Sheppard called.

"Captain Smith, please move the probe to the end of the ramp," Colonel Carter asked the MALP handler. The team watched as the probe panned left then right with no visible signs of scientists or soldiers

"Anyone on the Midway Station… this is Atlantis, please respond," Sheppard called again, quickly getting frustrated with the lack of contact.

"Colonel … put together a strike team along with Dr. Keller in case there's a medical problem. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes."

"Will you be joining us Ma'am?" Sheppard asked

"I'll work with Rodney and see if we can get the bridge to the SGC back up and running."

Sheppard quickly notified Jennifer of the situation and sent Ronon to help her with her supply bags. Next he assembled Lorne's team and talked to Teyla before putting her in charge of the City. Twenty minutes later the two teams were gathered on the gate room floor ready to go.

* * *

Moving to the end of the ramp the group stopped and listened. It was quiet … too quiet. Sheppard gave hand signals directing the different teammates in different directions to scout out the crew quarters, infirmary and mess hall. Everything on the station was small but would still take time to search completely. Ronon and Jennifer took up a position near the gate until contacted.

"Colonel, you and McKay with me," Sheppard ordered moving toward the control center. Nothing seemed amiss as they traveled through the corridors although there was a distinct odor … something akin to sewer smell he thought.

"Do you smell that?" Carter asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Maybe they're having trouble with their combustible system," McKay offered.

"Reminds me of the morning after painting the town red," Sheppard grumbled, sarcastically.

"Sir… looks like the crew left the mess hall in a hurry … dishes and food are still on the table," Lorne reported. "How many are on the station right now?"

"Skelton staff … should be three Marines and two scientists," Carter answered.

Reaching the control room the three surveyed the room with Sheppard viewing the security cameras while Carter and McKay examined the diagnostics Dr. Lee was working on. Seeing no activity in the corridors or hallways, the Colonel left the Atlantis scientists busy at work while he headed toward the crew quarters, "McKay, keep the door locked," Sheppard instructed.

"Yes, Yes," he acknowledged over his shoulder, not bothering to look up from the schematics he was studying.

"Rodney," Sheppard hissed.

Rodney looked the Colonel in the face realizing the seriousness of his request, "Got it," he nodded toward the lock switch on the panel, waiting for his teammate to leave the room.

Giving McKay a final nod the Colonel started a slow jog toward the bunk house hoping to find someone alive on the station.

"Lorne, please respond," Sheppard called.

"This is Lorne … go ahead Sir."

"Found anyone yet?"

"No Sir … we're in the guest quarters and it's unoccupied."

"I'm almost to the bunkhouse … meet me there," Sheppard ordered.

"Yes Sir … we're on our way."

As they approached the bunk house Lorne stopped his teammates so he and Rivers could check the showers. Entering the room they found the smell stronger and had to maneuver around a couple of pools of vomit just inside the entrance. Moving further into the room they found their first downed Marine. "Colonel … found one of the Marines in the shower room. He's breathing but out cold."

"Copy that … I'm at the bunk house. Send the rest of your team this way."

"Ronon, this is Sheppard … please respond," Sheppard radioed before entering the bunk house.

"I'm here."

"You and Keller need to head to the shower room … got a Marine down," the Colonel explained.

"On our way," Ronon replied. Grabbing the supply bags he and Jennifer made their way quickly to the shower/latrine in the sleeping quarters.

* * *

Dr. Keller and the Atlantis teams worked through the night creating a clean environment for the sick. Two marines were found in the bunk house while the tech was in one of the bedrooms and Dr. Lee in another bedroom.

"Doc, any idea yet what happened here?" Sheppard asked as they gathered in the kitchen for a short briefing.

"I've taken swabs from all the men to culture but it looks like a bad case of H1N1 influenza virus," Jen explained. Seeing the confused look on several faces she added, "Swine flu."

"That fits," Carter agreed. "General Landry said one of the Marines just returned from R&R in Mexico … an area that has experienced their own outbreak. They are treating a few patients at the SGC including two that traveled to Mexico with our sick Sergeant Meyers."

"Was that the one who hit his head in the shower room?" John asked, wincing.

"Yes," Carter sighed. "Jennifer, how are the men doing?"

"The gate tech is in pretty bad shape … he has pneumonia and we're preparing to send him to Atlantis. The SGC is already treating flu victims and this outbreak may not be over for them. We'll put the scientist in our isolation room which should keep the rest of our population safe. Dr. Lee is doing better … we have all the men on IV fluids and started them on Oseltamivir, which should lessen the effects of the virus. I've administered meds to the two with fevers and we'll keep a close eye on all of them for the next 24 to 48 hours.

"The men can't stay in the bunk house … it's a mess," Sheppard explained, disgustedly.

"We have a sanitation crew coming in from Atlantis to clean and sterilize the station as much as possible," Carter confirmed.

"We've moved the Marines to the guest quarters and Dr. Lee's room is fairly clean … he seemed to make it to the latrine in time. The crew will sanitize his room as well. I have two nurses and Dr. Cole ready to relieve us when we're ready," Dr. Keller stated.

"I'll station a three man team here once we leave … just in case," Sheppard added.

An hour later most of the team gated back to Atlantis just as the sun was rising above the horizon. After an unusually long post mission exam which included a thorough sanitation shower, they made it to the mess hall for a hot meal the kitchen had prepared for them.

* * *

Dr. Keller sat with Ronon in the gate room on the Midway Station making notes for the incoming medical team. Once she'd briefed Dr. Cole on each man's medical condition she and Ronon would be gating back to Atlantis for some much needed food and sleep.

"Thanks for all your help tonight … couldn't have done this without you," Jennifer said, giving Ronon a tired smile of gratitude.

"It's my job," he acknowledged, playfully. "You did good, Doc."

"It's my job," she answered, bumping shoulders. He returned her teasing gesture by ruffling her hair before putting his arm around her tired shoulders. He always had a way of making her feel safe and protected. Leaning back against him she sighed contentedly knowing their friendship was intact and growing deeper even if it wasn't in the direction she'd hoped.

"I've missed you lately," Jen said, stating the obvious … she always missed him.

"We've been catching up on missions since we got back. I've been meaning to ask how you've been doing … you know, since your dad passed," he explained awkwardly.

"It's been hard. My mom died when I was young so through high school and medical school it'd always been just me and dad against the world," she shared, knowing it probably sounded pretty pathetic. "Now it's just me… I guess you could say I miss the men in my life," she spoke softly

Ronon saw the tear slip down her face and knew it wasn't just her father she was speaking about. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss away the tear … wanted to tell her he'd love her forever but felt too insecure to make that leap.

"There's a lot I need to figure out … like what to do with the house and organizing all the paperwork. Then there's all the packing and sorting – it's all too overwhelming for me right now. I'll probably need to go back to Wisconsin in a few months and work on all of it but I'm not ready for that yet. It still feels like an open wound that needs to heal."

"When you're ready to go I'll come with you," he stated, wanting to walk with her through the memories and help her to let go.

"Thanks Ronon," she said, squeezing his hand. "Are you bringing anyone to the reception tomorrow night?" she asked, needing to change the subject.

"No," he grumbled, frowning. "I'm still trying to figure out how to get out of going."

"Maybe you should give Amelia another chance," she encouraged.

"Still not interested … maybe I'll try to hook her up with McKay," he said, doing his best to keep a straight face.

Jennifer's eyes widened in disbelief thinking how disastrous that had been for herself when Ronon had tried to "help". Jerking her head around to look in his face she was just about to protest loudly when she saw the beginnings of a killer smile. "You," she stammered, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Got ya," he said as they both dissolved into fits of laughter. He loved to hear her laugh.

* * *

"Why are we here?" snarked Ronon, as he slouched against the wall next to the portable bar.

"I told you … it's PR. Department heads need to mingle with the new recruits," Sheppard sighed.

"But why am I here?"

"You're part of my team – if I have to be here so do you. Besides, you're in charge of training and it helps moral if the recruits can see you acting like one of the troops," he reasoned.

"Seriously?" Ronon grumbled, "I hardly fit in."

"Point taken. Why don't you get to know some of the new women on base. See if anyone strikes your fancy.

"I don't care about the new women … my fancy is fine," he growled.

"Well, I'm going in," Sheppard announced, thinking anything would be better than listening to his teammate complain, "why don't you practice your caveman grunts?"

"I hate you," he mumbled under his breath.

Finding an empty table, Ronon grabbed another beer before taking a seat to watch the crowd. From his vantage point he had a clear view of the bar, the dance floor and the group of women Sheppard was entertaining with his war stories. Ten minutes later he watched Jennifer walk in with Lorne and his team taking a table across the room. He noted she looked like a fish out of water and felt for her… neither of them wanted to be here.


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer entered the Rec Hall with a heavy sigh. Social gatherings had become tedious for her yet tonight she'd determined to make it a fun night and did her best to get her game face on before taking a seat at the table. As much as she loved her job and research challenges she continued to feel like something was missing from her life. If that missing element was a healthy social life then tonight would be the perfect opportunity to put that to the test.

Glancing across the room she noticed Ronon sitting alone at a table near the bar and immediately yearned to join him for an evening of people watching. They could spend an hour or so with friends before sneaking out for a moonlight stroll along the east pier then grab a snack in the mess hall. Sighing once again, Jen silently scolded herself for daydreaming about impossible things. Quickly she focused her attention back to her friends gathered around the table.

"Thank you Evan," she smiled, accepting the cold beer which was just what she needed to start her new resolution.

"You're welcome Sunshine. I doubt you have to buy yourself any drinks tonight by the looks of the male population in the room," he snickered.

"And what would be the purpose of getting me drunk tonight," she asked sarcastically.

"We'll cut you off somewhere between having a good time and having too good a time," Evan laughed.

Forcing herself to relax Jennifer began to enjoy the chatter around the table and all the light hearted teasing. As much as she hated social gatherings she was warming to the occasion watching the expedition members, old and new, celebrating a night off together. Seeing the Daedalus crew enter the room put a smile on her face. Making eye contact with Dr. Novak she waved and excused herself from the table to go greet her properly.

As Jennifer and Lindsey hugged each other Laura Cadman came flying in the door, late, as usual.

"Hey girlfriend," she greeted, giving Jen a hug. "Time to liven up this shindig," she grinned.

"I plan on being an enthusiastic observer," Jen warned, "so no pulling me up on stage for karaoke."

"You wound me," the lieutenant cried, holding her heart. "I guess I'll have to pick on Dr. Novak but you know you do a much better Katy Perry than her."

"One indiscretion over a year ago and I'll never live it down," Jen mumbled under her breath.

Moving with the girls over to the Daedalus table she took a seat next to Major Marks, "Hey Kevin, how was your trip?" Jennifer always enjoyed his company having known him almost as long as Evan.

"Uneventful, the way I like it," he grinned. "Heard you ran into some trouble on Earth … how're you feeling?"

"All healed up and fading," she smiled, pointing out her new scars.

"What is it about beautiful women … even your scars look sexy," Kevin chucked, bumping shoulders with her. It didn't take much, he noted, to make the doctor blush and she wore that well too, he thought.

Major Marks had long admired the young doctor … had even contemplated asking her out but sensed she was interested in someone else. Regardless of where her heart was he always enjoyed her company whenever they were in the same galaxy, "Should I order you a drink or are you ready to hit the dance floor?"

"Humm, how bout dance floor first and then a drink?" she teased as Marks took her hand and guided her through the crowd and across the room to the sounds of some lively country music … time for a little two-step.

The two laughed through the first couple of songs as they stepped on each other's feet while trying to navigate the energetic music. Once the DJ put on a slow song Kevin heaved a sigh of relief and pulled her closer, "So, how have you really been?"

"That's what I love about you Major … you don't mess around with small talk."

"We've known each other too long for anything else," he reminded her, smiling.

"I've had a rather spectacular year so far and not in a good way. Had a few bad missions and bad relationships – it sucks being a grown-up," she chuckled sarcastically. "Did you know my dad died a few weeks ago? That's why I was on Earth."

"I'm so sorry Jen, I know you two were really close," he offered, pulling her closer.

"Thanks Kevin."

"Lindsey mentioned that you were seeing McKay. How's that going?"

"Never really got off the ground -hard to compete with Rodney's ego. He's back with Katie Brown now but it was hard on my libido," she grumbled.

"Let me know if I can help. I'm available for dinner dates, movie nights, moonlight strolls and generally anything that requires an escort as long as we're in the same galaxy. I've even been known to give a killer massage," he grinned twirling the doctor around for emphasis.

"I'll keep that in mind … do you charge hourly rates?" she giggled.

"For you I'll waive my usual fees," he whispered in her ear as they glided across the floor. He knew she wasn't taking him seriously but if she ever even blinked in his direction he'd make sure she knew just how serious he could be about her. Unfortunately her interest was elsewhere and whoever it was had spoiled it for anyone who might dare to get close to her. Jennifer had given her heart away and for the life of him Kevin couldn't figure out who held it captive … it certainly wasn't McKay.

Jennifer relaxed in Kevin's arms feeling safe. She enjoyed their playful teasing but had long wondered if the Major might actually have feelings for her. She cared for him deeply and treasured their friendship but knew she wasn't ready to try another shot at happiness. Her past failures were too fresh in her mind. She needed to get over Ronon and start a new chapter in her life but seeing the man on an almost daily basis was making it difficult to move on.

* * *

From across the room Ronon watched the interactions at the Daedalus table. Jennifer appeared to be having a good time … maybe too good a time with Marks. Watching the two of them slow dance started a slow burn in the pit of his stomach. He knew they were just good friends but it wasn't hard to see the Major had deeper feelings as he continued to pull her in closer than necessary. Thankfully Jennifer seemed oblivious so the Satedan was giving the man a pass. At least with the Daedalus crew they never stayed long. Somewhere in the past few months the runner had started thinking of the doctor as his girl and he needed to make his intentions known …if it wasn't too late.

"Here, cool your heels," Sheppard instructed, handing Ronon a beer and taking a seat.

"What?" Ronon grumbled confused.

"I can see you burning a hole through Marks with that Satedan death glare from across the room."

"He's holding her too close," he growled.

"Snooze, ya loose. If you don't stake a claim I can guarantee you someone else will try. What's holding you back?"

"I already told her I wasn't ready for anything other than friendship," he grumbled.

"So now you are ready … just go ask her to dance," Sheppard suggested.

"I don't dance."

"Then invite her to share a dessert … go for a walk … buy her a drink. Whatever – but you better do something or you're going to kick yourself in the morning," John pointed out as he left to check in with the control center.

Looking back at the dance floor Ronon scowled watching Jennifer sharing a laugh and smile with her friends. He loved her smile and wanted to capture each one and keep them all for himself. Knowing he was getting upset about the things he felt powerless to change he left the "meet and greet" for some fresh air. Maybe a run would be good, he thought as he walked the corridors toward his room.

* * *

Marks and Jennifer slowly weaved their way back to their table where the Major left his dance partner in search of a couple of drinks as promised. Jennifer scanned the crowd looking for Ronon with no success. She quietly sighed to herself realizing he must have left for the evening.

Kevin returned shortly with Major Burns in tow and a couple of cold bottles of beer. He'd met the new recruit on their trip to Atlantis and struck up a quick friendship over a game of pool one night in the ship's rec room. He had a lot in common with the Major and felt he'd make a good addition to the Atlantis pool of pilots.

"Look who I found sneaking in the front door," Kevin laughed, pulling up a chair for Burns. "Jennifer, this is Major Eric Burns who'll be joining your expedition … go easy on him," he joked.

"Nice to meet you Major," Jennifer said, extending her hand for a welcome shake.

"Please, call me Eric," he smiled, holding her hand for a brief moment after the shake.

"Well Eric, what do you think of your new assignment?"

"Best job ever and I just got here," he answered grinning. "How long have you been on Atlantis?"

"Let's see … long enough to be an old-timer," she laughed. "And I agree … it's the best job ever."

The group enjoyed the banter around the table while Major Burns worked up the courage to ask Jennifer for a dance. Laura and Kevin regaled everyone with stories of mishaps aboard the Daedalus and times when the ship came to the rescue for the Atlantis expedition. To say Major Burns was soaking it all in was definitely an understatement. Sensing a lull in the conversation the Major quietly made his move.

"It's been a while since I had a pretty girl on my arm … would you do me the honor?" Eric asked, nodding toward the dance floor.

Jennifer hadn't felt the advances from a man in a long time … someone interested in her as a woman … it felt good. Silently reminding herself that this night was all about turning over a new leaf in her social life, she smiled at the heat rising in her cheeks knowing a man had just expressed his interest in her even referring to her as pretty. "Major, I'd be delighted."

Standing, Eric held out his hand helping Jen to her feet then leading her through the mingling expedition members to the dance floor. Once the music slowed the Major pulled her closer so they could get to know each other better.

"So, Jennifer, if you don't mind my asking, where did you grow up?"

"Midwest - Wisconsin to be exact. You know, cheese heads, bratwurst and Packers," she grinned. "How 'bout you?"

"Pacific Northwest growing up, mostly Washington state but I've recently been stationed in Minneapolis for the past couple of years."

"That's right in my neighborhood," she laughed. "I'm just a small town Midwest girl at heart …I never would have pictured myself in another galaxy fighting space predators when I was growing up but here I am."

"Maybe we could go out to dinner sometime and you can ply me with tales of the adventures you've been on," he suggested, wiggling his eye brows for emphasis.

"Now there's a line I've never heard before," she smiled. "Or … you could just read the mission reports."

"Oh … I feel so rejected. Surely after traveling all this way you could give me one little dinner?" he asked, feigning hurt feelings

"Hummm, I'll give it some consideration," she teased as the music ended. "Thank you Major for the dance … think I should check in with some friends before they come looking for me," she laughed.

"It was a pleasure – save me another dance for later?" he asked, hopefully.

"Sounds good."

"Also … can you point me in the direction of your commanding officer – I'd like to introduce myself?"

"Didn't you meet him when you beamed into the city?"

"I was delayed on the Daedalus –came right here from the infirmary after my checkup so I haven't seen much or met my superiors."

"Come on … I don't see John but I'll be glad to find your second-in-command. I'm heading that way so follow me," she smiled taking his hand and pulling him across the room.

Jennifer weaved her way through the crowd toward Evan's table with Eric following closely behind. She'd enjoyed herself and the Major out on the dance floor and wondered if he might fill some of her lonely nights once they got to know each other. It was a lovely thought but unfortunately she found herself quickly comparing him to Ronon. Sighing to herself she questioned if she'd ever get over the rejection from the one man who warmed her heart.

"Hey Evan … miss me?" she asked as her best friend gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

" Bout time you showed up – we were beginning to think you ditched us," Lorne teased, as Sergeant Rains handed her a beer.

"I brought one of the new recruits with me … he missed all the hoopla earlier," she began, stepping aside so she could make the introductions.

Evan took a look over her shoulder and broke into a huge grin, "Digger! You're a sight for sore eyes," Lorne beamed, moving closer to slap him on the shoulder. "The SGC didn't list you on the manifest … we didn't think you made the cut."

"Yeah - well, I may have dragged my feet a little in signing the non-disclosure papers," Eric smirked. "In fact the Daedalus had to beam me out of Minneapolis just before leaving orbit. I don't think General Hammond was very pleased with me."

"Why didn't we see you come through with the rest of the recruits?"

"Colonel Caldwell had to go through all the recruit prelims and videos with me and he wasn't too thrilled about it – decided to wait till we got here so I was hung up all day with that. Said he would've left me on Earth till the next trip if I hadn't been requested by Atlantis."

"The SGC usually just sends us new recruits but if we specifically request someone they do everything they can to make it happen. It's good to see you Dig."

"So I take it you two know each other," Jennifer stated sarcastically.

"Eric and I go way back … went through training and flight school together," Evan explained.

"I take it I have you to thank for my new posting?" Eric asked.

"Bout fell out of my chair when the Colonel said he'd met you at the crash site," he grinned. "So have you two been catching up?"

"We just met," Jennifer said, confused.

Lorne opened his mouth to explain just as his radio came to life. Putting his finger up to halt the flow of conversation he took a step back to answer his summons.

"This is Lorne."

"Grady's team is late. I need to put together a team for a SAR mission. Who's sober enough?"

"I'm good but my team has enjoyed the evening way too much. Rodney's up singing karaoke with Katie so you can count him out."

"Ronon's on his way to grab Doc so find at least one other to join us and gear-up asap," the Colonel instructed, frustrated with the situation.

"Jennings and Thomas look good. I have Major Burns here with me," he started before being cut off.

"Bring him with you if you think he's up to it … we'll see how he does in the field."

"Yes sir, we'll be there in ten. Lorne out."

"Everything okay?" Burns asked, seeing the concern on Evan's face.

"One of our teams is late checking in."

"Grady's team?" Jennifer asked knowing they were on the day's schedule.

"Yes," Lorne nodded. "Can you join us, Doc?" he asked, taking the opened beer and handing it back to Rivers. "It'll take me about fifteen minutes to get supplies ready."

Needing to evaluate Eric's abilities, Evan turned to his old teammate to determine if he'd be a help or hindrance, "When was your last combat mission?"

"Sir … I finished back to back missions last year. It's been a while but I feel up to the job."

"Come with me," Lorne instructed.

"Should I help Jennifer with her supplies?" Eric offered.

Ronon entered the Rec Room scanning the crowd for Jennifer. Spotting her and Lorne across the room he swiftly made his way to the table all the while studying the man standing too close to his girl. Something was familiar about the man.

"Ronon will help Doc with her bags," Evan explained, nodding at the Satedan as he approached.

Eric glanced at the stern looking warrior as he closed the gap trying to place where he'd seen him before. Snapping his head back toward Jennifer he squinted looking at her for a long hard moment. "Whoa," he exclaimed seeing the waning scars on her face, recognition filling his senses. "You're the doctor… from the crash," he said excitedly, waving a hand at her, indicating her faded wounds.

"How do you know that?"

"I flew you to the base in Minneapolis. I may not have recognized you but he's hard to forget," the Major chuckled, nodding toward Ronon. Making a quick assessment of the situation Burns gave his head a quick shake of astonishment realizing his new Commanding Officer was Colonel Sheppard… perhaps there was something to the whole six-degrees-of-separation after all.

Arriving on the scene, Ronon put his arm around Jennifer easing her protectively into his side, "You ready?"

"Good to see you again, Ronon," Burns greeted, holding his hand out.

"Yeah … Sheppard said you were coming," he answered shaking the Major's hand.

"Wow, what a weird coincident… I mean what are the odds?" Jen said in wonder.

"I'll admit I may have planted a few seeds with Colonel Sheppard on our flight back to Minneapolis," he confessed, sheepishly.

With Jennings and Thomas in tow Lorne returned to the group, "Digger, you're with me. Ronon, meet us in the gate room in ten… I'll grab gear for you and Doc".


	7. Chapter 7

Sheppard gathered the team together barking out instructions as Chuck dialed the gate, "Stay alert. Grady's only an hour late checking in but it was a peaceful mission and they were expected home early. Jennings and Thomas – secure the gate and sweep the immediate area. Burns – you're with me - Ronon you've got the Doc – Lorne on our six. In and out people … keep your heads down and let's get back before the party breaks up," he instructed before leading the group through the wormhole.

Stepping onto an alien planet for the first time was mind boggling to the seasoned Major. He wanted to take the time to savor the moment but this was not the time or the mission for childlike wonder. Forcing all his emotions to the back of his mind he settled into combat mode but not before marveling at what a well-oiled machine he was working with. He'd been on many teams during the course of his career but nothing came close to the way these people worked together … Marines, Air force, civilian and Alien – he'd never seen anything like it. Taking his cue from Sheppard he moved swiftly along the path with his commanding officer ever aware of the sights and sounds surrounding them.

"Major Grady, this is Sheppard. Please respond," the Colonel hailed as they started toward the settlement. Lack of response brought urgency to his next inquiry, "Grady, please respond."

The silent air waves brought out the life signs detector as Sheppard continued along the path toward the village. Seeing a lot of activity for this time of night he brought the group to a quick stop considering his options.

"Lorne, move ahead and scout the trail. Burns, you're with me. Ronon…"

"Yeah … got her," Ronon answered, making eye contact with his team leader. Whether assigned or not – if Jennifer was with his team he didn't trust anyone else to keep her safe.

Taking an extra few minutes he checked in with the gate before continuing to the village, "Jennings, this is Sheppard… please report."

"This is Jennings, Sir. Everything is quiet here – no activity."

"Something seems off … Grady's men should have been at the gate. Take positions out of sight but keep the gate in your line of vision. Report anything unusual - we're moving toward the settlement. Sheppard out."

Approaching the village Sheppard signaled the group to take cover in the brush along the trail. Something was definitely wrong because he was now having trouble contacting his men at the gate. "What is up," he grumbled to himself.

Moments later he could see Lorne making his way through the dense vegetation. "Major, report," he instructed once his second joined the group.

"Sir, there must be some kind of jamming devise here on the outskirts of the town. Everything seems quiet in the settlement although way too much activity for this time of night. I saw Grady's men outside the gates of the castle talking with the guards. They appeared to be waiting for someone."

"Ronon, you and Lorne scout the outer perimeter … see if you can find out why our radios aren't working and take it out if you find a jammer," he instructed wondering why it couldn't have been an easy rescue.

Ronon gave a quick nod to Burns giving a silent charge to him to take care of Jennifer while he's gone.

The scouts came upon two Genii soldiers working a makeshift position hidden at the edge of the settlement. They watched for several minutes to be sure it was just the two men before sneaking up and taking out the jammer and the foothold the enemy had established. Moving on closer to the clearing near the castle the two waited and watched as Grady's team wandered around the outer gates. They still had possession of their weapons so whatever was going down didn't appear to be hostile.

After reporting in, Sheppard worked on a plan of action. "Let's keep off the radios until we know what's going on. We need this element of surprise," he ordered. "Let's move out … stay off the trail and observe from the edge of the settlement. I want to know where Teyla and Grady are before we make a move.

* * *

Teyla stood before the empty throne in the castle chamber waiting for the queen to enter. Earlier in the day she'd come to M35-112 with Major Grady's team to help educate their farmers on some available methods to clearing fields and increasing crop yields that Atlantis was willing to offer to their trading partners. The morning seminar had gone smoothly with a lot of positive interest. After lunch Grady and his team moved the demonstration out to a field the farmers had clear-cut in order to plant addition crops. The men were very impressed with the destructive ability of C4 when it came to tearing up tree stumps.

In the early days of the expedition Sheppard's team had tried to negotiate a deal with a planet that later became an enemy of Atlantis so now they were very cautious about sharing Earth weapons with other worlds. The people of Farin had proven themselves to be truthful trading partners thanks to Teyla's negotiations so helping to increase their produce and legumes would benefit Atlantis in the long run … it was a fair trade.

Hearing the sound of the door, Teyla turned to see Grady slipping into the room. "Major, were you able to contact Atlantis?" she whispered, as the team leader approached.

"No Ma'am, guards are blocking the path to the gate. Said travel was not allowed when the queen was sitting audience."

"Do you believe the guards?"

"Seemed rather lame to me … feels more like we're being held hostage," he growled, scowling. "A lot of feedback on our radios too … sounds like we're being jammed."

Hearing the side door open, the two watched the Farin leader enter the room taking her place at the throne. Teyla and Grady watched attentively as the ruler sat rigidly on the edge of her seat and looked at them peculiarly. It appeared she was rolling her eyes toward the door she'd just entered through while her head was looking at them, unmoving. Catching Grady's attention Teyla gave a quick nod toward the door and they both noticed it was slightly ajar … someone was listening to their conversation.

"Leader Emmagan, it is good to see you again. My agrarian leaders were very impressed with your demonstrations this morning and believe the benefits of your explosives would be very useful in advancing our crop yields."

"Your Majesty, it is good to see you as well. We would be happy to help with your efforts." Teyla knew something was up from the moment the conversation began especially when the queen addressed her by title and expressed her pleasure at seeing her … this was not normal. Her instincts were on high alert as she tried to decipher the hidden meanings in the conversation.

"Our country has had some trying moments this past year, as you know, and for us to reach a mutual agreement we would require some additional terms to our present arrangement."

"I believe we would be able to help with whatever you are facing," Teyla responded, hoping the queen would realize she knew something was up especially since last year had been a peaceful year with abundant crops for the world.

"In light of our depleted defensive resources from our struggles we would need to demand all of the C4 you have on hand plus an equal amount of medical supplies to see us through the winter," the leader instructed, slowly closing her eyes for a few moments hoping to convey her disgust at such a ridiculous ultimatum especially knowing Atlantis' policy on trading weapons.

"You have been such a faithful trading partner," the Athosian began, "I believe Colonel Carter would be sympathetic to your situation but she would require Colonel Sheppard to negotiate with you in person."

"As you can see we are in the midst of our planting season so we would require the supplies as soon as possible."

"We can arrange the meeting at your convenience," Teyla agreed.

"The hour is late," her Majesty began, "we have made arrangements for you and your party to stay at the village inn for the night then perhaps we can have Colonel Sheppard join us in the morning."

"Thank you for your hospitality," she said, moving toward the throne. "We will contact Atlantis in the morning and request his presence." Teyla smiled as she climbed the steps knowing it was not allowed for anyone to approach. When the queen made no attempt to stop her it confirmed what she already feared – someone was threatening the Kingdom.

Teyla placed her hands on the queen's shoulders and bow her head touching foreheads in the Athosian tradition. "How can we help?" she whispered.

"The Genii are holding my daughter," the ruler replied.

The desperation in her voice tore at Teyla's heart. "We will help you," she promised, breaking the connection. Moving from the throne, she met Grady at the door as they wound their way out to the courtyard. Once they'd traveled across the yard they met up with Lieutenant Jones and Airman Houston.

"Why aren't you guarding the gate?" Grady asked his men, once the team assembled outside the walls of the castle… away from prying eyes.

"Sir, we lost radio contact with you and came to the settlement to investigate before contacting Atlantis," Houston explained.

"Once we got here the royal guards insisted we wait for our people before returning to the gate," Jones added.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Grady growled, explaining what was going on to his men. "Since the Genii are involved I think we should stay together as a team … increases our odds for a successful extraction." At Teyla's urging, the group moved on to the inn hoping to have some privacy to work out a plan for rescuing the queen's daughter.

* * *

The small rescue team crouched in the brush near the edge of the castle watching Grady's team heatedly talking with each other. Whatever was happening they were not happy with the details. Sheppard gave silent signals for everyone to hold while he sent Ronon to track the team as it turned and headed toward the main settlement.

"Make contact with Grady if you can and have them discreetly back track and meet us here. I don't know what's going on but if the Genii are involved I'd feel better getting our people out first then returning to take care of the threat if need be."

* * *

Ronon skirted the roadway following the Lantians as they made their way to the inn. Surveying the building he observed lights coming on in the upper chambers and assumed the team was bedding down for the night. Silently making his way around the structure he found a back passageway and quickly found one of the rooms knocking lightly on the door.

"Ronon," Telyla announced, surprised by his presence. "How did you find us?"

"We've been tracking you for the last hour," he explained, "grab your stuff, Sheppard wants you to meet him at the edge of the castle grounds."

"We can't just leave," she frowned. "The Queen's daughter is being held by the Genii … we need to help her."

"Fine but Sheppard wants us all together … you can explain the situation to him."

"We are being watched …" she started to explain before Ronon cut her off.

"Keep the lights on and follow me … we'll leave the same way I came in."

* * *

Sheppard and Burns kept scanning the road to town which ran past the castle hoping to see some sign of Ronon leading the team members their way. Frustrated at how long it was taking he sent Lorne after the Satedan in case he needed assistance.

"Colonel, something's happening," Burns whispered, drawing Sheppard's attention back to the castle. "The palace guards are flooding out of the castle … they seem to be looking for something or someone," the Major observed.

"Right there," Jennifer urged, grabbing Sheppard's arm and pointing through the brush at the missing team members.

As the teams met together Teyla immediately moved to Sheppard's side to report their situation. After she'd explained her meeting with the Queen their attention was drawn back to the castle. The supreme guard was shouting orders to retrieve the Lantians. There seemed to be mass confusion and a group of guards returning to the castle bringing even more chaos.

"Colonel," Teyla urged, "we need to return and see what is happening."

"The Genii must have discovered their dead comrades we took out," Sheppard hissed, torn between getting his people home and helping their allies. "You and Grady return, to keep up appearances, but keep it short and your radios on… ten minutes, then we head back to the gate."

Teyla and Grady made their way out of their hiding place and quickly covered the distance to the head guard seeking information.

"Captain, what has happened," Teyla pressed as they approached.

"Something has befallen the throne," he began, recognizing the Atlantis military. "The Queen is seeking your help… she would like an audience with you immediately," he insisted, leading the way.

Meeting in the Queen's chamber, her majesty quickly explained what was going on. "The Genii were holding my daughter and threatened to harm her if I didn't procure the items we agreed on. After we spoke I returned here and sat with my daughter while we waited for your Colonel to arrive and make the arrangements. One of their soldiers burst into my chambers and there was a lot of whispering before the one holding us grabbed my daughter and took her away. I don't know where they've taken her or what I can do. The soldiers are not to be found in the village or at the castle … we need your help," she sobbed, wringing her hands.

Taking a couple of steps back for some privacy Teyla conferred with Grady agreeing that the Genii must have found their dead teammates at the jamming station and secured the girl for leverage.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Jennings … please respond," the gate guard requested.

"This is Sheppard, go ahead."

"Sir, we have activity at the gate," the soldier informed him waiting for orders.

"Hold your position but if the gate is activated do not let anyone off this planet … we're on our way."

"Teyla, please respond," Sheppard demanded urgently.

"Go ahead Colonel," she responded, nodding toward Grady to be sure he was listening in.

"We've got activity at the gate … need you to return immediately and follow us."

"Yes Sir."

"Keep me apprised of your whereabouts… Sheppard out."

Turning to the remaining members of both teams, he put Ronon in the lead with Burns and Keller in the middle while Lorne brought up the rear. "Head out people … double time."

Jennings and Thomas watched from their hiding places using their radios to keep in contact. It didn't appear that the Genii could hear their conversations which brought a small measure of relief but the soldiers seemed to be very frantic about something. Most of them were gathered around the DHD arguing amongst themselves about something that the Atlantis men couldn't hear.

"Jennings … report," Sheppard said as the team was nearing the short distance to the gate.

"Sir, the Genii are gathered around the dialing devise in a heated discussion."

"How many men," the Colonel asked.

"My view is semi blocked … can't get an accurate head count.

"Sir," Thomas called, "I count seven men and what looks like a small child … maybe 6 or 7 years old."

"Stop them at the gate … whatever you do, don't let them take the child through the gate," he ordered picking up the pace.

Approaching the last bend in the path, Sheppard's group could hear gunfire. "Burns, hold here with the Doc," the Colonel ordered as he and the rest of the team spread out and picked up the pace.

Jennings and Thomas were busy laying down gun fire doing their best to stall the enemy from getting to the opened wormhole. Jennings was mostly trying to create chaos keeping the men at bay until Sheppard arrived. Thomas had a better line of sight and was doing his best to pick off as many as he could while keeping clear of the child. Through it all the two men could hear the child screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Teyla quickly crossed to the Queen and explained what was happening and apologized for having to leave so abruptly promising they'd be back as soon as they could.

"I'm going with you," the mother demanded, grabbing Teyla's arm. The Queen called for the Captain of the guard instructing him to come with her and to bring two others with him. Together they all ran through the hallways hoping to catch up with the Atlantis group before they reached the gate.

* * *

Ronon was the first to break through to the clearing in front of the gate. Doing his best to maneuver his way away from the child he blasted two of the Genii before rolling for cover behind some boulders. Sheppard, Lorne and the rest of Grady's team spread out blocking any retreat from the enemy, boxing them in. Sheppard tried to encourage them to lay down their arms to no avail.

The one holding the child put a gun to her head dragging her toward the gate while promising to shoot her if they didn't let him pass. Seeing he was surrounded he chose to shoot the girl hoping to cause some confusion so he could get away.

Sheppard watched helplessly as the child fell to the ground. Acting on impulse, he returned fire killing the man instantly with a bullet through his head. The rest of the team opened fire taking out the remaining men as the wormhole collapsed. As the last man fell Jennifer broke free of Burns and sprinted to the child hoping she was still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

The gunfire ceased as the Queen and her entourage rounded the last bend with Teyla and Grady leading the charge. The Captain of the guards held the Queen back until they could determine if it was safe to proceed.

Teyla spotted Jennifer furiously working on the child close to the gate while the Atlantis military were scouring the area for any Genii stranglers that might be hiding nearby. She realized if not for the injured girl this would have been a successful SAR mission. With the area secured the Athosian joined the Queen and the two women quickly made their way to the ruler's child.

"Jennifer, how is she doing?" Teyla asked as the Queen knelt down beside her daughter taking her hand.

"She's alive," the doctor reported. "But we need to get her to Atlantis as soon as possible." The doctor was working to stabilize the child with Ronon helping … the two worked well together and Ronon had helped her in the field enough times that he needed no instructions.

"Please, can't you help her here … we have a clinic in the village," the Queen begged.

Looking on, Teyla realized the Queen would not be permitted to leave their world while she was still sitting on the throne. "Your Majesty, you must trust our doctor. No harm will come to your daughter while she is in our care." Reaching over a comforting hand, Teyla continued to reason with the mother, "If you cannot come with us then perhaps you would feel comfortable having your trusted Captain of the Guard accompany us to Atlantis and stay until we can return your daughter to you."

Lifting her tear stained face, the leader nodded her head giving approval to take her precious child to the City of the Ancestors for treatment.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to hurry," Jennifer said, squeezing the Queen's hand. "I will send word as soon as she is stable," she promised. Ronon began packing up the supplies once Jennifer had stopped the bleeding and started an IV.

Turning to the Colonel, Teyla stood brushing the dirt off her knees, "John, I would like to stay with the Queen and relay messages from Atlantis. I think I can be more help here than returning through the gate."

"I'll have you and Grady stay along with Jones and Houston … I want Grady to stay with you at all times and the other men can guard the gate," he instructed.

Continuing with his orders, Sheppard was impatient to get his people moving, "Lorne, dial the gate … Burns, grab the Doc's bags."

"Sir, permission for myself and Thomas to stay and help guard the gate in case we see further action tonight," Jennings requested.

"Granted Lieutenant … I'll have you stay through the night… report to the control room at 0800 for new orders. Any activity I want to hear about it," Sheppard stressed.

"Understood Sir."

Moving over to the Queen and her guards he offered his sympathies for the injuries to the young girl. "Captain," Sheppard addressed, extending his hand, "I'll ask you to join the doctor, we need to get the child into surgery as soon as possible," he ordered.

"Yes Colonel … and it's Hamas, Captain Hamas, Sir," he clarified, as they shook hands.

"Doc, you ready?" the Colonel asked as the wormhole stabilized.

"Yes Sir," she answered, nodding to Ronon who carefully scooped the girl into his arms.

"Let's go … Burns, you're with the Captain." Nodding to Lorne to take the lead he brought up the rear with one last look over the battle site and the grieving Queen. It hadn't been an easy extraction but the outcome for the child looked good and trust had been built with their ally. Maybe it was time to amend their policy concerning exchanging weapons with Pegasus partners. If the Genii continued to harass this world they would need a more powerful way to defend themselves… until then Atlantis would put the word out that Farin is under their protection and hope it persuades the Genii and others that this planet was off limits.

* * *

Sheppard stood with his men and Hamas in the theater watching as Dr. Keller worked on Naya, the Queen's daughter. The child was shot in the shoulder but the CMO seemed very calm as she worked on the child which encouraged Sheppard that this could all have a good outcome. Once the surgery was done, Jennifer looked up to the observation room and gave the Colonel a nod indicating she'd be up soon to talk to the men.

"Thank you Marie, you did a good job," Jennifer stated, smiling at her nurse as she stripped off her gloves and gown.

"Thank you doctor, she's so young to have been caught in the crossfire," she answered, sadly.

"Once she's out of recovery you can get her set up in the area at the back of the infirmary. Let's put a cot in there for Hamas and be sure we can make it as comfortable as possible." This may not be a palace, she thought, but she wanted it to be as accommodating as possible creating a positive healing environment … the sooner she was "out of the woods" the sooner she could be returned to her mother.

Moving up to the observation room, the doctor gathered the men so she could give her report, "Colonel … Captain, Naya did very well," she began. "I removed a bullet from her shoulder and repaired the muscles. She'll need some PT which I will work out with our therapist and the Queen once she's sufficiently healed. If she continues to do well I think Naya should be able to leave by the end of the week."

The men took the news with a sigh of relief especially Hamas who actually smiled thanking Jennifer profusely. Moving aside the doctor watched the men leave the room all except Ronon who stopped short to speak with her.

"Hey … how are you doing?" Ronon asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You look tired."

"It's been a long night or day or whatever time it is. Bottom line, I'm tired but I need to grab something to eat first… can you join me?"

"I have a debriefing in a few minutes. Make sure you get some sleep," he insisted before heading toward the conference room.

Jen finished up in the infirmary checking on Naya again … finding her sleeping with stable vitals she signed out and headed to the mess hall for a cup of tea and something light to eat.

"Hey Doc … fancy meeting you here," Burns grinned, teasing Jen as they both arrived at the mess hall at the same time. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," she said, smiling as they entered the food area. "You do know we don't pay for anything," she mentioned, laughing.

"Let's just call it our first date … this way you'll be impressed next time," he suggested, throwing his arm around her.

"I'm thinking more along the lines of cheap date," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Doctor … you wound me," he said playfully, patting his heart.

"You'll have to try harder than that. Remember, I've been here a while and heard every come-on line in the book," she said, sarcastically.

"Guess I need some new material," he replied, giving her an exaggerated look of defeat.

"Lucky for you I'm a sucker for the broken hearted," Jen countered, as they made their way to a corner table in the dining room.

Setting their trays on the table, Jennifer followed Eric to the window to gaze out over the sleeping city. She could see he was enthralled with all the new experiences in his life and Atlantis at night was pretty spectacular no matter how many times you saw it.

"Wow," he whispered.

"I know … it never gets old," she assured him.

Taking a few minutes Jennifer pointed out a small number of landmarks and structures answering what questions he had. She couldn't imagine what was running through his mind with all that had taken place since he beamed into the city … quite the rollercoaster, she thought.

"Come," she directed, pulling on his shirt sleeve. "You need to eat your sandwich and get some sleep."

"And who doctors the doctor?" he chuckled.

"Touche," she laughed. "I guess we both need to eat and get some sleep."

Moments later Lorne and Ronon joined them with Sheppard trailing behind. It'd been a short debrief since the hour was late and the rescue was pretty straight forward. New recruit training would start in just a few hours but still the men lingered as they relived the mission and filled Major Burns' head with wild tales and crazy stories of misadventures in the Pegasus galaxy. Digger knew there was little exaggerating going on around the table and couldn't contain his grin… he was looking for something new and exciting in his military career but never could have dreamed of anything this big. He had a feeling this might just be the best posting he'd ever have in his life and planned on enjoying every minute of it.

"Okay men, and Doc … the sun will be up soon, we'd better all get what sleep we can," Sheppard said as he rose and pushed in his chair. "Welcome to Atlantis Major Burns … you did good tonight," he commended his new recruit, slapping him on the shoulder. "Glad to have you on board."

"I'll walk you to your room," Ronon stated, putting his arm around the tired doctor escorting her out of the room. He was hoping his actions would send a message to the new Major that she wasn't available. Arriving at her door he waited until he heard the door lock before heading down the corridor to his own quarters wondering how he was going to win her heart and make her his own.

* * *

Ronon was able to keep his presence in the game with the occasional meal and movie night but spent a month in back to back missions that kept him busy off world making it hard to pursue any kind of relationship.

After a particularly long and difficult negotiation with a new trading partner, Sheppard's team managed to make it home before the kitchen put the hot food away. Ronon asked after Jennifer once his return physical was done only to find she'd already left for the night. Marie assured him he'd probably find her in the mess hall.

Ronon entered the dining hall with his full tray in hopes of finding the Doc alone, instead he ended up taking the last seat at the table across from Jennifer who was sitting next to Burns, Lorne, Teyla and Rodney filled out the rest of the table. Several times between bites he tried to sneak a look at her … tried to gauge if there was anything going on between her and the new Major but there was too much going on around the table to detect if there was anything between the two of them. He'd been very busy the last few weeks – plenty of time for Burns to make a move.

Sheppard finally showed up after his physical, setting his tray down forcing everyone to scrunch together before Jennifer rose to take her leave.

"Glad to see everyone back safely," Jen said, looking around the table. "It's been a long day so I think I'll say goodnight."

"I'll walk with you," Burns said, pushing his chair in as he took her elbow.

"I need you to stay a minute Major," Sheppard requested. "I want to talk to you about tomorrow's mission," he explained.

"I'm done," Ronon announced. Making eye contact with Jennifer he gave a small nod toward the exit knowing she'd understand. The two walked together out the doors and began their silent journey toward the crew quarters. Once they arrived at Jennifer's door, Ronon leaned against the wall figuring out what he wanted to say.

"How've you been?" he finally asked.

"Good … busy, but good," she admitted. "I've missed you," she added, doing her best not to blush.

"Missed you too," he said, smiling. "Maybe we could get lunch together tomorrow," he suggested hopefully.

"I'd love that," she replied, opening her door and slipping in but not before he kissed her on the cheek. The doctor was happy they were building on their friendship and were able to get beyond her obvious obsession with the Satedan. She felt like she'd never get over loving him but at the same time was hopeful that maybe she could eventually have a relationship with someone … someone to spend her life with. After all, Major Burns seemed to be spending a lot of time with her lately … maybe she just needed to give the man a chance.

* * *

Jennifer began to spend more and more time with Eric as Ronon occupied himself elsewhere. To be fair, Sheppard's team kept more than busy with off world missions but when they were on Atlantis at a decent hour the Satedan did look for her and when available they shared a late night snack or the occasional movie. But mostly she could be found in her lab or with Major Burns when she wasn't on duty in the infirmary. She enjoyed her time with the new recruit and appreciated him not pushing her into a romantic relationship she wasn't ready for. They were becoming good friends but late at night before surrendering to sleep she'd find herself comparing Eric to Ronon and wishing she was spending all her free time with her first love.


	9. Chapter 9

Ronon piled his tray high with the nightly dinner offerings before scanning the dining room for a place to sit. Spotting Sheppard and Lorne sitting together on the far side of the room he quickly made his way to the table taking a seat with his back to the window. Half way through his meal he watched Jennifer walk into the mess hall with Major Burns affectionately guiding her across the room to a secluded table for an intimate dinner together … the same scene he'd watch play out a dozen times over the past couple of weeks. As they approached the table they were intercepted by a few of the Major's new friends causing the couple to stop and engage in some friendly conversation asking the men to join them.

"What's going on big guy?" Sheppard asked, hoping to get his mopey teammate to open up and talk about his situation.

"Nothing," he grumbled, glaring at Burns.

"You having trouble with the Major?" Lorne asked, worried that his friend might be lagging in his training.

"Yes … no, he's a good soldier … well trained. I don't usually get that many new recruits who can hold their own from the beginning."

"I think it's time for a little less conversation and a lot more action," the Colonel suggested, sarcastically while jabbing the air with his fork for emphasis. "The only thing you're acquiring with that death glare is more distance between you and the doc."

"What's Jennifer got to do with this? I thought you were upset with Digger," Lorne asked, confused by Ronon's mood.

"I'm not upset with Burns … just don't like him spending so much time with Doc," he growled. "She looks tired."

Leaning closer to Sheppard and lowering his voice Evan asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"Too long, it's starting to interfere with missions," John complained. "I need to lock those two in a room together until they work this out."

"Burns and Ronon?" Lorne asked confused.

"NO … Ronon and Jennifer," he clarified, rolling his eyes.

"Chewy … I'm giving you one week to fix this or I'm suspending you from missions," Sheppard declared angrily.

"No need," he groused, pushing his chair back. "I'll take care of it now."

Eric caught movement out of the corner of his eye and thought to himself, "finally". There was no question that the Satedan soldier meant business …he was trespassing on the man's territory and that was about to end.

Coming up behind Jennifer, Ronon placed a hand on her shoulder talking softly in her ear, "I need to talk to you," he demanded, all the while glaring at Burns as the Major sat cattycorner to her.

"Now?" she asked incredulously.

"NOW," he said taking hold of her hand and pulling her out of her chair, away from her half eaten dinner. Seeing one of the Major's dinner companions begin to rise from his seat he gave him a withering look before ordering him to stay seated.

"Ronon, what's wrong?" she asked urgently as he dragged her out of the room.

"Not here," he mumbled, wondering what his next impulsive move should be.

* * *

Watching the Specialist haul the CMO away from the table, Sheppard rose from his chair making his way to Digger's table with Lorne following.

"Good evening Major," he said trying to conceal the smirk on his face.

"Evening Colonel," he answered nodding toward Lorne too. "Would you like to join us?"

"Gentlemen, would you give us the table," he said, dismissing the soldiers.

"Sorry about disrupting your dinner," Sheppard said as he took a seat. "I'm afraid I may have pushed Ronon toward his impulsive move by threatening to suspend him from missions," he chuckled.

"No worries, Sir … I was hoping he'd make his intentions known soon," he smiled, thankful the charade was over.

"Wait … you've been stringing Jennifer along?" John asked, sitting up straighter in his chair ready to do battle on one of his own.

"Whoa … don't get me wrong! I'd love nothing better than to start a relationship with Jen, but I've know from the very beginning back when I first met everyone in Minnesota that Ronon was head over heels in love with her… Sir," he explained quickly, hoping his commanding officer wouldn't think he was taking advantage of the young doctor. "They both seemed so miserable I was just pushing them toward each other and gaining a good friend at the same time."

"Major, what would you have done if she'd started liking your company just a little too much?"

"Then I'd be the happiest man in Atlantis. Believe me, there is a certain measure of sacrifice in my plans … I could fall for her very easily and it wouldn't be an act," Burns confessed. Having gotten to know the doctor these past few months I just want her to be happy."

"That's what we all want, Major," the Colonel said giving him a nod and a slap on the shoulder.

"Risky move," Lorne chuckled, shaking his head.

John smirked, nodding at Lorne, "Your friend has a smart head on his shoulders." Shaking his head at the Major's hair-brained plan, he began to laugh, "Otherwise we'd be scrapping him off the sparring mat."

"We still might," Evan warned, wondering what the outcome might be between the doctor and the warrior.

* * *

"Ronon, slow down and tell me where we're going," Jen repeated, frustrated at his lack of communication. The man was hell-bent on taking her somewhere but she trusted him completely so she knew eventually they'd arrive at some destination where he'd explain himself … she hoped!

Ronon came to an abrupt stop at a balcony door and gained entrance only to find it occupied by several personnel enjoying some star gazing on this warm night. Backing out he continued down the corridor finding a small empty conference room and pulling Jen inside before locking the door and taking seats at the table.

The doctor held her tongue waiting for her friend to speak his mind. Mentally skimming over her last week's events she frantically tried to think of something she'd done that would account for his present state of mind. Being a man of few words she hoped he'd voice those words sooner rather than later, in the mean time she needed to give him the time he needed to express himself.

Emitting a growl of frustration, Ronon rose from the table and began to pace back and forth choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to scare her away but now that he'd calmed down a bit he wasn't sure what to say. After a few more trips back and forth in front of his abandoned chair he sat back down before asking, "Do you care about him?"

Jennifer reached over placing her hand over his hoping to bring some calm to the room. "Who?" she asked, confused.

"Burns," he stated firmly, anxious to hear her answer.

"Of course I care about him… he's become a good friend," she explained.

Hesitating, trying to find some other way to word it he finally blurted out, "Do you love him?"

"What – No, it's not like that," she stammered, jumping up from her chair – her turn to pace. "Why would you ask me something like that? Don't you like Major Burns?"

Ronon rose to join her in a pacing stand-off. "He's a good soldier, I have no beef with him other than he's spending too much time with you," he growled.

"Why do you care? You encouraged me to see Rodney for goodness sake," she grumbled sarcastically. "I would think you'd be happy I'm not pining over you all the time," she mumbled under her breath. Although, truth be told, she still longed for him as much now as she ever did.

"I care about you," he said quietly, stopping his pacing to stand in front of her.

"You don't have to worry about me, Ronon," she began, facing him with her hands on her hips. "I'm not even over _you_ yet," she admitted, blushing.

"I'm an idiot," he confessed, gaining Jennifer's full attention. "That's good," he stated, slowly closing the gap between them.

"What's good? That I'm seeing Eric?" she asked, unsure of what they were talking about anymore. "You are not an idiot," she whispered watching him move into her personal space.

"This isn't about Burns … it's about you and me," he said, placing his hand on her cheek. "It's good that you aren't over me yet," he explained, giving her a small smile. "I'm an idiot that I didn't figure this out earlier." Running out of words to explain his state of mind he leaned down and slowly kissed her conveying all he was feeling. Pulling back he looked in her eyes hoping for a positive reaction. "Say something," he pleaded.

"You ARE an idiot," she chastened, rising up on tip-toes to capture his mouth.

* * *

Sheppard circled through the infirmary on his nightly rounds checking Keller's office before heading toward the exit having come up empty. He'd already ruled out the sparring room as well as the training gym. The Colonel was running out of options looking for either part of the "beauty and the beast".

One by one he'd been crossing off the most likely places they might be hiding … their quarters, the east pier, back in the mess hall… he even checked the library on the off chance his teammate had gotten creative. Time to bring in the big guns, "McKay, this is Sheppard, please respond."

"What?" the scientist groused.

"I need you to find Keller and Ronon," he requested.

"Give me a minute," he said, tapping away on his data pad. "Keller is in conference room A off the Gateroom corridor.

"Is she alone," the Colonel asked puzzled.

"The cave man is with her and it looks like the door is locked. Do you want me to open it?"

"No, that won't be necessary, Sheppard out".

The Colonel walked toward the dining hall thinking he'd have a cup of coffee now that his teammate had finally taken a leap of faith and was working things out with the Doc. Sporting a small smirk of accomplishment he walked across the room to join Major Burns feeling he'd played a small part in uniting the love birds.

"Major, mind if I join you," Sheppard asked, taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"Please … Sir," he nodded, acknowledging his request and his rank. "Long night?" he asked, feeling they both should have been asleep hours ago.

"It happens … sometimes more often than not," Sheppard smirked.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir," Burns asked.

"It's late, Major, and we've both been off duty for quite some time so relax," the Colonel replied, setting him at ease. Before he could ask what was on his mind Major Lorne approached the table.

"Sir … Eric, hate to interrupt but I needed some paperwork signed," Evan explained, nodding to both men before handing Sheppard a clipboard.

"Is this the last of it?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes Sir, the to-do bin is empty," he grinned.

"Grab a cup of coffee and join us now that you're off duty."

"Did you ever find Ronon and Jen?" Lorne asked curiously, knowing he'd been searching for them earlier.

"Evidently, Chewie found an empty conference room and locked the door."

"Huh … that really does work," Burns said, rolling his eyes.

"What's that?" Sheppard asked

"You know … locking two people in a room till they work things out," Eric chuckled.

* * *

Once they'd both agreed he'd been an idiot, Jennifer and Ronon spent a lot of time talking, planning and touching in Conference Ronon A. At one point they moved from the conference table to the small couch in the back of the room which allowed them room to snuggle.

Jennifer couldn't get enough of her long time love interest and couldn't believe how happy she was. She'd enjoyed the time she'd spent with Major Burns … Eric was a good man but their time together only proved how much she missed Ronon and how little desire she had to "move on". At this moment she could see no future that didn't include the Satedan in her life completely.

Ronon pulled her deeper into his arms expressing a contented sigh at the feel of her body molding to his. He had no plans to break the spell or any thoughts of unlocking the door anytime soon. He was still kicking himself for wasting so much time pushing her away. He wasn't interested in some long term earth rituals—as far as he was concerned she belonged to him and their time of bonding had already begun.

Jennifer was so thankful she didn't have to work in the morning … she wasn't about to drag herself away from Ronon's arms. Now if she could just find a way to guarantee that Sheppard's team wouldn't be pulled away from Atlantis for some reason her night would be perfect. The two spent several hours holed up in the room away from prying eyes before Jennifer's stomach began growling much to her embarrassment. Ronon had pulled her out of the mess hall halfway through her dinner and now her intestinal tract was complaining.

"You're hungry," he said, stating the obvious. "They need a refrigerator or snack basket in here."

"This room probably hasn't been used in over a year so I doubt it'd still be good," she laughed.

"I think I'm hungry… I didn't finish my dinner but I don't want to leave," he said, frowning.

"Well, we can't hide in here all night," she said sarcastically. "Someone is going to miss us pretty soon and come break down the door plus, this couch isn't very comfortable."

"I have an idea … do you have food in your room?" he asked. When she'd nodded her head to say yes, he took her hand pulling her toward the door. "Come with me… I'll show you my caveman moves," he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows as he guided her out the door and down the corridor.

Jennifer found herself smiling like a silly schoolgirl, "You remembered," she beamed, thinking of their conversation at General O'Neill's cabin. Stopping in the middle of the corridor she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You never cease to surprise me."

"I asked Sheppard what Caveman meant … what you wanted."

"What did he say?" she asked, curiously.

"Said you wanted someone to take the lead … I'm taking the lead," he proclaimed, possessively.

"Once you show me your caveman moves you can ask John to explain Tarzan and Jane to you," she grinned.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"I'll explain later," she said as they arrived at her room, "… much later."

* * *

"Well gentlemen, time for me to finish my rounds and get some sleep," Sheppard announced as he pushed his chair in.

As they approached the exit Major Burns slowed hoping to get an audience with his commanding officer. Letting Lorne take the lead he nodded a good night to his teammate as he moved toward the Colonel, "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"It's late Major … make it short," he instructed.

"Sir, are we okay?" he asked motioning between the Colonel and himself.

"More than okay, Major. You're a good addition to the expedition … we're also a very tight group so you might want to curb your matchmaking activities in the future … such skills have been known to backfire and it's hard to live with a woman scorned," the Colonel laughed.

"Advice taken … I'm hanging up my cupid bow," he said, happy with the outcome of his meddling… it was good to retire a winner.

* * *

Ronon pulled Jennifer closer as she nestled in his arms having fallen asleep long before their movie had hit the halfway mark. The floor was carpeted in wrappers from power bars, an empty M & M bag, and the plate that had held a full large batch of oatmeal coconut cookies. Only the crumbs remained from her first perfectly executed recipe – the best she'd ever made. Hearing her sigh contentedly brought a smile to his face… his life was now complete.

* * *

Walking through the quiet hallways and corridors the Colonel smiled as he surveyed his domain. Thinking back on all he'd done in his life since he'd left his father's house, he knew he loved his time in the military the most. The Airforce taught him discipline, honor, loyalty and comradery while Atlantis gave him a family. Not only was the Pegasus galaxy the most dangerous job in the world it was also the most rewarding… the "thinking outside the box" skills needed for this post were definitely a part of his wheelhouse. This was his city - these were his people and he vowed to keep them all safe.

Passing the control room he stopped long enough to check in with Chuck who assured him all was quiet and as it should be. From there he walked down the hallway stopping briefly at Conference Room A to try the door. Finding it unlocked he stuck his head into the empty room making sure Ronon and Jennifer were not still lingering in their hide away. It was good to know they'd worked things out – one less thing he'd have to worry about on missions. He needed Ronon functioning with a clear head, plus he really wanted him to be happy.

Finishing his nightly rounds, he headed toward the crew quarters satisfied that Atlantis was at rest for the night. Pulling off his boots he smiled to himself thinking about his current posting and finding the only words that could come close to describing this life he'd chosen so far from home was "the best". Indeed … this was the best job ever.

 _The End_

* * *

A/N:Well, it took several years but I finally got this done ... Thank you Kalliopekore for your encouragement to get it done and to bailey1ak for all your help and endless late night talks of all things Stargate. I've appreciated all of you who've taken the time to read and review - I love my FanFiction family! I'm determined to keep with it ... we'll see how long this lasts but hopefully I'll see all of you again sometime soon on the first page. LMXB, I'm starting work on my sequel but you know how slow I write so you'll have plenty of time for inspiration.


End file.
